Sept Nuances De Noir
by HippiqueAndYDeaLD
Summary: Suite de "Comme Une Vraie Famille." La famille Sommet, ce n'est ni le noir le blanc. Ni le mal ni le bien. Ni la rose ni l'épine. Ce n'est qu'un condensé de tons en noir, s'enlaçant, se détachant, se perdant, se retrouvant. Mais à travers les sombres abysses de nos péchés, et l'horloge qui fait Tic Tac, si proche est la chute. Warning: Anorexie/Dépression/Violence. Matoine, autres.
1. Introduction

_**Coucou tout le monde!**_

_**Me revoilà pour l'introduction de cette toute nouvelle deuxième partie, intitulée "Sept Nuances De Noir."**_

_**Cette fiction est la suite directe de "Comme Une Vraie Famille". Donc si vous ne l'avez pas lu, vous n'allez rien comprendre. Je vous invite donc, bien évidemment, à vous y diriger avant d'entamer cette histoire.**_

_**Cette fiction est vivement déconseillée si vous êtes sujets à des idées noires. Elle traite de sujets très durs tels que la dépression, la destruction psychologique, violence sur enfant, anorexie, etc. **_

_**Je ne sais pas si cette deuxième partie sera de la même longueur que la première. Au moins autant, c'est sûr, mais peut-être aux alentours de 20 chapitres.**_

_**La longueur des chapitres sera sûrement à peu près la même.**_

_**Parce que ce n'est pas évident, je préfère le préciser pour que vous ne soyez pas trop dans le flou: Cette introduction est la suite de celle de "Comme Une Vraie Famille". Les deux se suivent. Elles sont en quelques sortes "hors de l'histoire", et n'ont pour le moment aucun lien avec l'accident de voiture, ou quoi que ce soi. Mais bien sûr, elles ne sont pas là pour rien et le lien se fera en temps et en heure. Voilà! :)**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

><p><em>Sept Nuances De Noir :<em>

_Introduction :_

Assis sur un banc, les yeux rivés sur la forêt, en silence.

Pas un bruit ne troublait la tranquillité du parc. Un peu plus loin, une fontaine d'eau s'écoulait doucement. Au-dessus, quelques oiseaux virevoltaient dans un élégant ballet, bien inconscients de leurs congénères humains et de leur folie.

Dans sa tête, un long bruit résonnait sans fin.

Et une paire de yeux bleus.

_Une image. Un son. Une image. Un son._

Et l'immonde odeur de désinfectants et de médicaments.

Personne ne l'avait laissé entrer dans la chambre. Et il avait sûrement réussi à échapper à la mort de par deux fois, par deux personnes.

Mais il ne savait pas s'il en aurait eu le courage. Le courage de pousser cette fine cloison en bois, et d'entrer dans cette chambre aux relents de mort et de désolation.

Personne ne l'avait laissé entrer dans la chambre.

Et il y'avait eu un autre regard. Une autre lueur. D'autres yeux bleus, surmontés d'une paire de lunettes.

_Un son. Deux images. Un son. Deux images._

Des yeux bleus, des yeux noirs, des yeux marron.

Et le regard de cette petite fille. Son corps d'ébène, noir comme la nuit, tremblant. Et ses boucles noires torturées par de petites mains nerveuses.

L'impression qu'on a de tout perdre, qu'est-ce que ça fait? Peu de gens l'ont réellement vécu. Tout perdre, _même lorsqu'on a rien._

Un jour, une de ses nombreuses femmes d'une nuit lui avait dit que l'amour finirait par le tuer. Que celui-ci se vengerait de cet homme, le seul sur cette Terre, qui lui avait échappé.

Il planterait dans son cœur son poignard doré. Garni de roses blanches et de gravures vieilles comme le monde, signatures de tous ses sacrifiés.

Ils avaient ri tout deux. L'une de pitié. L'autre de vanité.

Ayez pitié de cet homme! Cet homme qui n'est ni blanc ni noir, mais qui n'est qu'une ombre destructrice. Cet homme si nuancé, dépassé par sa propre arrogance. Cet homme qui ne comprend pas que quoi que fut son destin, et quel que fut le chemin tracé par ses pas de géant, le monde continuera de danser. Lorsque la grande faucheuse viendra, le soleil ne s'arrêtera pas de flamboyer, et les ruisseaux de couler.

La neige perpétuera de tomber en hiver, les feuilles de pourrir à la fin de l'automne, la rosée de se déposer sur les fleurs verdoyantes et colorées de l'aube.

Cet homme qui ne comprend pas. Cet homme qui n'est plus un homme.

Aujourd'hui, il n'en rit plus. Aujourd'hui, il voit le doux reflet du poignard doré dans une paire de lac salé.

_Putain qu'il a mal._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Réponse aux reviews anonymes du dernier chapitre de "Comme Une Vraie Famille".<strong>_

_**Juste Phi: Et non dommage tu n'es pas first! xD Et tu notes aussi que le Panda et le Geek font un gâteau! En fait, je vois vraiment pas du tout Antoine cuisiner et j'avais besoin que la Fille s'occupe en faisant quelque chose. Du coup, j'ai pensé à la vaisselle. Mais elle ne la fait jamais, d'habitude c'est toujours Mathieu. ;) Je n'aime pas du tout imaginer la Fille en débile hystérique à gros boobs. Dans l'histoire, j'essaye de vraiment approfondir leur personnalité. Ils vivent vraiment un truc dur, ou Mathieu se détruit, ou leur famille se déchire, donc ils ne peuvent pas garder leur personnalité "de surface". Tout comme j'ai fait le Hippie attentif et clairvoyant, j'ai rendu la Fille plus sensible et plus agréable Ah bah désolé xD J'espère que tu apprécies même si ma fic est essentiellement du Matoine et du Panda/Geek etc Bah ça va alors :D Merci, bonne fêtes à toi aussi!**_

_**Brume de Jais: Merci de ta review! :) Je ne peux malheureusement pas te spoiler, mais je vois que Marion n'est Vraiment pas aimé! x) Merci de tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :)**_

_**MOI: :NoSpoil: xD Mais mon dieu y'a des psychopathes par ici c'est fou O.o Yep, le Panda et le Geek sont enfin heureux ^^ Il était temps. Tu verras pour la Fille... (NoSpoil :P) Haha tu l'as bien écris :P Pas grave t'es excusée pour la dernière fois quand même! Hmm... Pour l'instant, personne ne sait vraiment ce que ressent le Patron. (Mais bon, c'est le Patron quoi) Oui, Antoine est un con irresponsable et débile T_T Bisooous! :D**_

_**Pandoudii: Coucou! Tout d'abord, merci de ta review ^^ Tes compliments me font chaud au cœur. J'essaye vraiment de retranscrire le maximum d'émotions possibles, et tout ce que ressentent les personnages! J'aime bien le Geetron, mais pour moi, rien n'est mieux que le Patron/Hippie xD Ca va durer, l'histoire est prévue assez longue! :) Malheureusement, je voudrais rester anonyme. Par contre, je préviens de l'avancement de ma fiction dans la rubrique "News" sur mon profil, tout en bas ^^ Merci beaucoup ! :D**_

_**Blank Space: Merci beaucoup :) Ça me fait super plaisir que tu me dises tout ça... Savoir que tant de gens, (oui pour moi vous êtes beaucoup c'est fou xD) aiment mon histoire... bah c'est génial quoi! Je ne sais pas non plus d'ou je m'inspire... Ça vient tout seul. Je ne suis pourtant pas quelqu'un de particulièrement déprimée dans la vie, au contraire x) Oh, t'as le même âge? ^^ Moi non plus franchement, je ne pensais pas faire une aussi grosse histoire... Mais si t'en as déjà fait une pour ta pote, c'est que t'y arrives :D Faut juste trouver ce qui t'inspire! J'espère moi aussi que je la garderai :p Merci encore, et à la prochaine! ;)**_

_**lea89: Pas grave, je te dis, j'adore tes "génial"! :p Bon... Je constate que vous êtes tous sadiques x) Mais encore une fois, No Spoil :D Antoine est vraiment con, je sais... Je lui ai pas fait de cadeau dans cette histoire, le pauvre ^^' Bonnes fêtes à toi aussi !**_

_**Voilà pour l'introduction!**_

_**Envoyez moi vos impressions par reviews, ça me motive Beaucoup pour la suite!**_

_**A la prochaine, et bonnes fêtes à tous!**_

_**Peace and Love. 'HippiqueAndYDeaLD**_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le Cauchemar De La Fille

_**Me voilà pour le chapitre 1 de cette deuxième partie!**_

_**... Je sais! Je sais que j'avais dit que je reviendrais pas avant 2015, mais j'ai un putain d'élan d'inspiration! :D Du coup je me suis dit que ça serait cruel de vous laisser poireauter pendant ce temps... Je ne sais pas si c'est le prochain fan made pour le Hippie qui m'a inspiré comme ça,mais j'ai mis le turbo!**_

_**L'abrutie: ... Pourquoi ce pseudo ? :/ Merci beaucoup de ta review, elle me touche énormément. Rien que le fait que tu es pris la peine de me laisser une review me fait chaud au cœur. Toutes les fictions que tu as citées, je sais qu'elles sont excellentes, (Bien que je n'en lise que deux, C'est Naturel et And We Run) et être mis aumême niveau, c'est génial. Je l'admets, elle est très sombre. Mais j'aime beaucoup écrire dans cette ambiance, et donner vraiment une profondeur et une vraie psychologie aux personnages. C'est vrai qu'au final, Marion n'est pas si méchante. Elle est dure, et froide, mais pas "méchante." Elle protège tout simplement son couple. Antoine est énervant, je sais... Je lui ai pas fait de cadeau x) Parce que pour le coup, je pense qu'il est OOC. (Du moins j'espère qu'il est pas vraiment comme ça.) Tu n'en oublie pas, il y'en a bien 7 :) Patron, Geek, Hippie, Panda, Prof, Fille, et Mathieu. (D'ou le titre.) Je donne moins d'importance à Antoine, parce que je suis moins à l'aise dans l'écriture avec lui. Son caractère est moins défini, et je ne sais pas toujours vraiment quelles réactions lui donner, alors qu'avec les autres, même Marion, ça vient naturellement. Merci à toi de ta review, l'important c'est que tu prennes du plaisir à lire! A la prochaine ! :)**_

_**MOI: Pas grave XD Merci de ta review! Si, tu es une psychopathe T_T Merci, contente que ça t'ai plu ;) En fait, faut que je précise un truc. Les deux introductions sont hors histoire. Cette introduction est la suite directe de la première, celle dans "Comme Une Vraie Famille". Et le rapprochement se fera un jour, vous inquiétez pas :p Et No spoil encore x) Toi aussi, passe un bon réveillon! Oui... Je passe le brevet... Et bin on est bien, parce que j'ai rien révisé non plus! (Et je sais pas si je compte réviser un jour XD) Alors bon courage! Et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre ;)**_

_**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet.**_

_**Et je voulais aussi préciser quelque chose, puisque ce n'est pas forcément évident, les introductions sont... On va dire, "Hors l'histoire." Elles ne font pas vraiment partie de l'histoire. C'est à côté, et les deux se suivent. L'introduction de "Sept Nuances De Noir" est la suite de "Comme Une Vraie Famille." Mais le lien se fera en temps voulu ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_Chapitre 1: Le cauchemar de la Fille._

_Assise sur l'herbe verte, les pieds se balançant dans le vide, la jeune femme souriait._

_Le ciel était d'un bleu pur. Quelques chants d'oiseaux se faisaient entendre de très loin._

_Elle tendit haut la main, essayant d'en attraper un. Mais ils étaient trop loin, et ses cinq doigts ne rencontrèrent que le vide._

_Soudain, une voix l'interpella._

_Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Et plongea son regard dans l'immensité du ciel._

_Elle hoqueta sous la surprise._

_Auparavant d'un bleu azur, le divin infini était à présent noir d'encre. Autour d'elle, c'était l'air lui-même qui avait changé._

_Et parvenant du tréfonds des hauteurs, une voix continuait de l'appeler. De l'appeler, puis de rire._

_La voix n'avait rien d'amicale. Une voix moqueuse, profondément mesquine et mauvaise._

_Et elle riait la voix. Riait et riait encore._

_Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, tandis que le rire emplissait son crâne._

_Un éclair blanc traversa le ciel, frappant. A quelques mètres ou à l'autre bout du monde ? Elle n'en savait rien._

_L'éclair était gros. Gros, d'un blanc flou et gominé._

_Et la voix continuait de rire. Et les gouttes de pluies tombaient, les unes après les autres._

* * *

><p>La Fille ouvrit les yeux.<p>

Il faisait noir. Et l'air était frais. Signe qu'elle avait oublié d'augmenter le thermostat du chauffage. Les rideaux étaient tirés, et sur la table de chevet, deux petites barrettes roses s'entrelaçaient.

Elle soupira légèrement, tout en s'étirant paresseusement.

Voilà maintenant une petite semaine qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de faire la sieste l'après-midi. Depuis ses cauchemars qui ne la quittaient plus, et qui chaque nuits, la faisait dormir un peu moins...

Un frisson la parcourut violemment. Et le souvenir de son rêve lui revint clairement en mémoire. Une voix. Un rire. Une colline. Et l'éclair.

_"Allez, c'est un comme tant d'autres, panique pas... Girl power."_

Un de ses yeux s'ouvrit, la laissant apercevoir le cadran du réveil. 19h45.

Son cœur s'arrêta une petite seconde, et elle se redressa brusquement, ignorant ses muscles qui la rappelèrent à l'ordre.

Huit heures moins le quart. Il était huit heures moins le quart, et le Prof ne la laissait jamais dormir après dix-neuf heures. Soit celui-ci avait du s'absenter, soit...

Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, elle se leva du lit, ne prenant pas la peine de remettre les couvertures en place, et sortit de la chambre.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, la lumière du couloir l'aveugla quelques secondes, et elle laissa le temps à sa rétine de s'habituer.

Il n'y avait aucuns bruits, dans la maison Sommet.

Pas un bruit.

Pris d'une angoisse inexplicable, la jeune femme du réunir tout son courage pour avancer d'un pas. Le couloir n'était pas très éclairé, toutes les portes fermées, et elle se sentait comme dans un de ses nombreux films d'horreurs ou les ombres attendaient cachées pour attaquer.

Lorsqu'elle descendit les escaliers, les marches grincèrent sous ses pas. Sons sinistres dans l'immensité du silence glacial. Mais plus elle descendait, plus les sons lui parvenait. Non... Un seul. Des sanglots.

Elle arriva dans le salon.

Comme dans un mauvais cauchemar, son cœur cessa de battre. Comme dans un mauvais cauchemar, la Terre entière cessa de tourner, et chaque étoile s'éteignit l'une après l'autre, ne laissant que le noir.

La première chose qu'elle vit, ce fut le Panda.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le Panda. Son frère. Ce n'était qu'une copie. Une illusion, un vulgaire double. N'est-ce pas?...

L'ursidé n'avait pas ce visage. Ce visage déformé par la tristesse, rongé d'une inquiétude viscérale. Sa capuche retombée mollement en arrière, les yeux fixés sur le sol, la tête entre ses mains nerveusement contractées. Et ces yeux. Cette destruction latente de ce qui semblait faire de lui un être humain.

Et à sa droite, le Geek.

Le Geek. Pauvre petit Geek. Encore à sa droite, le Démon. Qui le tenait dans ses bras. Aussi fort et doucement que ses trop grands bras décharnés le permettaient.

Et il pleurait, le Geek. Pas les pleurs d'un caprice. Pas les pleurs d'une petite faute, ou d'une dispute un peu trop violente. Pas des pleurs d'enfants.

Les pleurs de L'Homme. Ceux que tout et chacun possèdent et ont laissé un jour s'exprimer. Ceux qui ne soulagent pas, mais qui ravivent un peu plus la déchirure à chaque larme.

Il avait le visage entre les mains, lui aussi. Comme si il avait honte. Honte de montrer sa faiblesse au monde, encore une fois. Sa casquette était tombée par terre. Comme si elle n'avait plus d'importance. De la même manière que la capuche du Panda, la casquette n'est plus.

Ils n'étaient plus. Ni le Geek, ni le Panda. Seulement deux êtres détruits.

Et la Fille compris. Elle n'eut besoin de rien. D'aucun mot, d'aucun gestes, pour comprendre. Pour ressentir.

Ses jambes flanchèrent, et dans un bruit sourd, elle tomba sur le sol, poupée de chiffon.

L'ursidé leva les yeux vers elle, semblant à peine remarquer sa présence. On aurait dit... On aurait dit_ qu'il revenait de l'enfer._

Ses mots furent des sanglots.

_Mathieu... Mathieu...

Mathieu. Mathieu. Jamais ce nom n'avait eu autant de sens. Autant de vérités. Jamais ce mot n'avait était une existence propre avant aujourd'hui.

Mathieu.

Le chanteur de la maison reçu ce nom comme un coup de poing. Comme une plongée glacée dans l'abysse de la réalité. Loin des ressassements et des tourments de l'esprit. La réalité vraie. Celle qui se passait, là, maintenant. Celle qui les obligeait à tous baisser la tête et à laisser couler les larmes.

Mathieu.

_Il... Il a eu... un accident de voiture.

Son visage se déforma douloureusement, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

_Il est à l'hôpital. On ne sait pas...

"On ne sait pas si il va s'en sortir."

_On a pas de nouvelles. Aucunes. C'est les pompiers qu'ont téléphoné y'a un peu plus d'une heure. Ils ont appelé le Patron... Il...

Redétailler la scène semblait plus dur que jamais. Ses mots étaient hachés, sa respiration douloureuse, et ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus fort.

_Il est sorti en trombe de sa chambre, il a gueulé à tout le monde que Mathieu avait eu un accident. Il a appelé un mec pour qu'il vienne lui apporter une voiture. Depuis... Depuis on a plus de nouvelles.

Mathieu avait eu un accident de voiture.

Ce fut la pire des réalités. Pire que tout ce que la Fille n'eut jamais eu à endurer, a entendre, ou à voir._ Pire que tout._

Mathieu avait eu un accident de voiture. Mathieu allait peut-être mourir. _Mathieu allait peut-être mourir. _

Elle ne chercha pas à se relever. Elle affronta de plein front la sensation étrange et cauchemardesque de sa vie qui s'effondrait. Le grand mur qu'était son existence s'écrouler en un bruit assourdissant, écrasant sans pitié le seul homme qui le soulevait à la maigre force de ses bras. En même temps que la vision de son créateur dans un lit d'hôpital s'imposa à elle.

Soudain, un détail la frappa, et elle releva des yeux embués vers son frère animal.

_Ou est le Prof?...

_Il est partit. Continua de murmurer l'ursidé. Avec le Patron. C'est lui qui nous a dit de ne pas te réveiller.

Le Prof était parti. A l'hôpital. Avec le Patron.

Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient doucement, au fur et à mesure qu'elle prenait pleinement conscience de toute la situation.

_Mais... Si on est encore là... C'est que Mathieu est toujours en vie. Continua l'ursidé. Regarde, on est intact. Ça veut dire qu'il va bien. J'en suis sûr.

Il se tourna vers le Geek, et posa une main douce sur ses cheveux, les lèvres tremblant légèrement.

_Ça veut dire qu'il va bien... Chuchota-t-il.

Le Démon, toujours à leur côté, ne dit rien. Ses grands yeux maquillés de noir étaient tristement baissés vers le bas. Personne ne pouvait, n'y n'avait pris la peine, de savoir ce qu'il pensait.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, rien ne bougea. Les yeux de la blonde étaient fixés sur le petit gamer. Il ne pleurait plus. Une partie de son visage avait été découvert. Une de ses mains agrippée au bras du Démon. Pas un instant son regard ne croisa celui d'un de ses frères ou de sa sœur. Comme si il n'était pas vraiment là, avec eux, dans cette pièce.

Derrière elle, le bruit soudain d'un vase brisé la fit sursauter.

Elle écarquilla grandement ses yeux trempés.

Reculé, loin du reste de leur famille, dans la pénombre du couloir de l'allée, le dernier de ses frères.

Le Hippie. Debout, appuyé contre le mur. A ses pieds, un de ses pots de fleurs dont il avait tant à cœur d'entretenir, brisé.

Elle lança un regard inquiet et interrogateur au Panda, qui ne lui répondit pas, le visage encore plus sombre.

_Hippie?...

Le Geek releva légèrement la tête. Comme si ce nom l'avait sortie de sa torpeur chaotique. Et son petit nez rouge se retroussa, reniflant ses dernières larmes. La blonde n'y fit pas attention. Parce que le Hippie était là. Qu'elle s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir vu avant, et que son cœur compressé par deux mains en fer carburait à l'inquiétude face à ce visage trop vide.

_Hippie?... Retenta-t-elle.

Il fit un pas en avant.

Sa démarche était mécanique. Molle. Comme un pantin. Comme si il ne savait pas très bien où il allait. Comme si il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il faisait là. Alors sans un mot, pas à pas, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il alluma la lumière, appuyant sur l'interrupteur. Et la blonde remarqua que sa main tremblait plus que lorsqu'il était en manque. Elle tremblait, à s'en détacher du poignet.

Le Panda fut le premier à réagir lorsque le camé se plia en deux, rejetant tout le contenu de son estomac dans l'évier.

Il se précipita sur son frère, pour lui retirer son bob et ses lunettes, qui menaçaient de tomber, et le soutenir.

Le pacifiste, après quelques secondes, eu un deuxième rejet. Bien plus violent que le premier, qui le fit s'étouffer pendant un temps qui leur parût interminable.

L'homme animal sentit son cœur s'affoler.

_Apporte moi de l'eau!

La seule présence féminine de la maison s'exécuta sans réfléchir, se ruant vers le frigo pour en sortir une bouteille fraîche.

L'ursidé dévissa le bouchon, puis la tendit à son homologue drogué, passant de l'autre main ses accessoires fétiches à la blonde.

_Bois un peu...

Le visage déformé, le végétarien hocha négativement la tête.

_Hippie, s'il te plaît, bois un peu...

Le camé laissa échapper une plainte, longue, plaintive et douloureuse. Comme un animal à l'agonie. Une plainte qui leur serra tous affreusement le cœur.

Le Hippie n'avait pas de mots. Pas de mots pour exprimer son chagrin et son inquiétude, le broiement de son âme par l'inquiétude et la douleur. Si ils le perdaient... Si ce soir, ils perdaient Mathieu...

Les derniers instants de sa vie seraient aux tréfonds de l'enfer.

Il entendit des pas légers derrière lui. Une main douce se poser sur sa nuque, et une voix brisée, mais calme et rassurante, prendre la parole.

_Bois Hippie... Tu vas te sentir mieux avec un peu d'eau. Tu pourras aller dormir un peu après, dans la maison. Capsule pourra rentrer.

Capsule, son chien, seul dehors. Sous la pluie.

_Capsule... Gros...

_On va le faire rentrer, ils se tiendront compagnie avec Wifi... D'accord?

Lentement, il hocha le tête. Le Geek approcha la bouteille de ses lèvres, puis l'abaissa délicatement. La longue traînée d'eau qui coula le long de sa gorge lui fit du bien quelques instants. Le goût immonde de la bile s'atténua, et le feu de sa trachée s'apaisa quelque peu. Il soupira légèrement quand le gamer posa la bouteille glacée contre son front.

_Allez viens.

Un instant, il eut honte. Honte que son petit frère ai ainsi à le guider, alors que lui-même était au plus mal. Mais la présence rassurante du Panda derrière eux le fit oublier. Un peu.

Ils s'assirent tous deux sur le canapé, tandis que le gamer échangeait un léger regard avec l'ursidé, qui hocha la tête, et prit la direction de la porte.

Lentement, la Fille les rejoint sur le sofa, se tenant de l'autre côté du Hippie, posant son bob et ses lunettes mauves sur la table.

Le petit gamer releva la tête pour croiser le regard du Démon, qui n'avait pas bougé.

Ils entendirent un aboiement, puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

L'immortel disparut sans un bruit. Assis sur le canapé, son image s'effaça doucement, sous les yeux tristes du plus jeune.

Capsule de bière arriva en courant dans le salon, glapissant et gémissant. Alors que le Panda refermait la porte et revenait vers eux lourdement, le canidé se rua sur son maître.

Le Hippie sourit faiblement, tendant une main pour caresser le haut de sa tête.

_Salut Gros... Murmura-t-il. Je me suis dit que t'aimerais pas être tout seul dehors...

Un autre aboiement, et le chien posa sa tête sur ses genoux, l'air profondément triste. Comme si lui aussi, il comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Comme si lui aussi, il savait ce qui était arrivé à Mathieu.

Le Panda vint s'asseoir aux côtés du Geek, et un silence lourd s'installa.

Personne n'arrivait à comprendre. Personne n'arrivait à encaisser.

_"Ce genre de choses n'arrivent qu'aux autres."_

C'est ce qu'ils s'étaient répétés. Tous. Ils s'étaient crus intouchables. Trop forts. Trop uniques. Trop préservés.

_Comment il a pu avoir un accident? Murmura la Fille. La voiture est au garage... Avec qui?...

_Marion. La coupa l'ursidé. La copine d'Antoine. Elle le ramenait ici... Et un camion leur a foncé dessus.

La vision de Mathieu dans une voiture violemment percuté par un poids lourd fit frissonner la blonde.

Elle avait peur. Peur de le voir mourir. Pas de mourir elle. C'est à ce moment qu'elle s'en rendit compte. Elle se foutait de mourir là. Tout ce qui importait, c'était Mathieu. Que faire si il en ressortait handicapé? Défiguré? Traumatisé?

Que pourraient-ils faire, eux qui n'étaient même plus vraiment une famille?

Alors ils ne pouvaient plus qu'attendre. Attendre et espérer. Un miracle de la vie. Cette vie qui n'avait jamais était juste avec aucun d'entre eux.

Les quatre frères et sœur se serrèrent en silence, sur ce canapé. Wifi les avait rejoint, miaulant tristement, le museau appuyé contre la jambe du Geek.

Attendre et espérer.

* * *

><p>23h.<p>

Le Geek, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre du salon, attendait.

Voilà quatre longues heures que le Prof et le Patron étaient partis.

Il songea que c'était la toute première fois de sa vie qu'il attendait autant le criminel en noir. Mais toujours avec la même angoisse qui lui rongeait le ventre.

Quatre heures. Quatre heures de supplice.

Les larmes étaient toujours là. Fidèles accompagnatrices dans chaque instant de sa vie. Légèrement amenuisent, mais prêt à pointer le bout de leur nez n'importe quand.

La Fille n'avait pas bougé du canapé. La tête basse, se triturant les mains, elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil au téléphone.

Le Panda était dans la cuisine, à préparer un de ses thés au bambou. A force de ne pas s'occuper, tout le monde avait senti qu'il était au bord du craquage.

Le Hippie, malgré les regards inquiets des autres, avait refusé d'aller dormir, se contentant de fumer en silence. Un joint, pour éviter de craquer, lui aussi.

Ils ne savaient pas si leurs frères allaient rentrer ce soir. Peut-être allaient-ils passer la nuit à l'hôpital, peut-être ne rentreraient-ils même que demain après- midi. Mais ils attendraient la nuit s'il fallait.

Pour Mathieu.

Un léger mouvement au fond de la pièce. Et Capsule de Bière se releva, montrant les crocs en grognant. La voix fatiguée du Hippie s'éleva.

_Qu'est ce qui se...

Le bruit la poignée de la porte d'entrée le coupa net. En même temps que tous relevèrent la tête, ainsi que l'ursidé qui sortit en trombe de la cuisine.

Le Prof apparut en premier. Derrière lui, le Patron referma la porte d'un coup sec.

L'ursidé se jeta sur eux.

_Alors? Comment il va?

Les joues du scientifique étaient plus pâles que la lune, et il semblait chamboulé. Comme si il avait pris dix ans en quelques heures. Sa voix fut faible lorsqu'il prit la parole.

_Il est en vie. Ce qui est logique, puisqu'on est là... Mais bon... Les médecins l'ont endormit puis opérés. Il semble avoir un problème à la jambe. Mais rien de grave apparemment...

_Donc... Il va bien? Rien ne craint pour sa vie?

_... Je ne sais pas. On n'a encore rien. Aucun diagnostic. Il faudra attendre demain.

Demain. Toute une nuit à se rendre malade d'inquiétude.

Bien, ils pouvaient supporter ça.

L'ursidé se tourna vers le gamer, qui lui sourit doucement à travers les larmes. Garder espoir. Mathieu n'était pas encore mort.

La Fille se jeta sur le scientifique.

L'odeur de médicament et de souffre dont il se servait tant pour ses expériences la fit revivre quelques secondes. Il lui sembla que dans ses bras, son cœur se mit à refonctionner correctement, et son esprit à s'apaiser un peu.

Le souffle chaud du détenteur de la science infuse caressa sa nuque, et sa main vint se poser doucement contre ses cheveux blonds.

Ce fut avec toute la tristesse du monde qu'il lui murmura ces mots;

_Je ne voulais pas te réveiller... Je ne voulais pas que tu aies as affronté tout ça.

_Je suis pourtant bien obligé. J'ai si peur... Si peur pour Mathieu...

De l'autre main, il attrapa la sienne, et la serra fort.

_Il faut garder confiance. Mathieu est fort, il va s'en sortir.

_Mathieu n'est pas fort. Il est malade, et terriblement affaibli.

Le scientifique se mordit la lèvre, accablé devant l'évidence même. Elle avait raison... Tellement raison...

_C'est bon, c'est fini vos mièvreries?

La voix rauque et dure si inappropriée du Patron les fit se retourner d'un seul homme.

Le criminel en noir les toisait d'un air froid, le visage fermé derrière ses lunettes et sa fidèle cigarette, qu'il avait allumée entre temps.

Le scientifique lança un rapide regard vers le Panda.

_Patron... Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour provoquer une dispute.

Il y'eu un léger silence, pendant lequel une drôle de lueur passa dans les yeux du Prof. Une lueur de surprise. Et peut-être un peu d'inquiétude.

Une lueur que le Patron feignit de ne pas voir. Une lueur que le criminel remplaça par un sourire carnassier.

Mais il ne répondit rien. Sous ses yeux dissimulés, les cernes étaient bien présentes, et ceux qui le connaissaient suffisamment pouvaient remarquer sa posture inhabituellement voûtée et mal assurée.

Le Hippie le remarqua. Le Hippie, si silencieux Hippie, si triste et si seul, fut le seul à le remarquer. Un petit instant, son croisa celui du criminel. Ils ne pouvaient voir ses yeux, ni lui, ni l'autre, mais ils le savaient.

Le Patron tressaillit, et d'un pas lourd, se dirigea vers l'escalier, montant les marches deux à deux.

Le claquement d'une porte résonna longtemps.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Murmura la Fille.

Le scientifique détourna ses yeux vides, le visage grave. Il ne répondit rien, et posa ses lèvres sur le front de la blonde.

Le Geek se leva lentement, attrapant la main du Panda. Sans un bruit, après un hochement de tête pour dire bonne nuit, ils montèrent à l'étage, sans un regard en arrière.

La blonde se tourna vers le Hippie.

_Tu veux dormir là ce soir?

Le camé hocha la tête doucement, le visage encore blanc.

_Va falloir qu'on débarrasse... Même toi tu peux pas dormir dans ta chambre, elle pue trop.

_Laisse tomber Grosse, je vais dormir sur le canapé.

_Tu es sûr? Ici tout seul?

_J'en suis sûr...

Sa voix exténuée suffit à lui faire comprendre que le Hippie n'avait aucune envie d'être forcé à quoi que ce soit. Il dormirait autant bien dans le lit que dans le canapé, pour le peu qu'il dormirait.

Cette nuit-là, aucun membre de la famille Sommet ne ferma un œil. Comme un soutien pour leur créateur à des kilomètres d'eux, aux frontières de la mort.

* * *

><p>Le trajet lui paraissait si long.<p>

La tête contre la vitre, à regarder Paris défiler, la Fille eu un haut de cœur en se disant que c'est sur cette route-là, que Mathieu avait eu son accident.

Un accident comme on en voit des dizaines à la grande capitale. Un de ses accidents qu'on regarde aux infos d'un œil désintéressé, dont on ne se soucie pas... Mais qui peut détruire une famille entière. Un de ses accidents dont elle se promit qu'elle ferait plus attention à l'avenir... Si seulement il y'en avait un.

Elle luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, l'image de Mathieu s'imposait à elle. Mathieu qui mange, Mathieu qui dort, Mathieu qui rit, Mathieu qui tourne SLG, Mathieu qui les engueulent, Mathieu qui joue avec Wifi, Mathieu malade, Mathieu qui pleure, Mathieu qui crie, Mathieu qui fatigue. Mathieu dans un lit d'hôpital. Mathieu mort. Mathieu qui lui sourit, tel un fantôme.

Toujours Mathieu.

Le contre coup était terrible. Comme si tous avaient pris réellement conscience que ce n'était pas un affreux cauchemar. Que c'était bien réel. Que la seule personne qui les rattachait à la vie était actuellement à moitié mort.

Elle eut envie de rire à cette monstrueuse blague. Là, pendant le chemin de l'hôpital, dans les bouchons de Paris avec ses frères et son amant, elle eut envie d'éclater de rire. Elle eut envie soudainement de rire, et de retrouver cette stupidité qui caractérisait tant son personnage de Salut Les Geeks. Retrouver cette personnalité de surface qui ne la faisait se soucier de rien. Qui aurait regardé le Prof et les autres en levant les yeux au ciel et en leur disant;

_"Arrêtez-vous un peu il va s'en sortir! De toute façon il a pas le choix parce qu'il doit encore payer mon coiffeur!"_

Elle se rendit compte à quel point le gouffre était grand. Elle se rendit compte à quel point les personnages qu'ils pouvaient jouer dans leur émission était faussés.

Est-ce que les internautes auraient crus le Patron capable de sauver le Geek de la noyade? Auraient-ils crus le Panda quand il aurait fait la si grande promesse de protéger le Gamer? Ils prenaient le petit Geek pour une victime sans défense, alors que, elle s'en rendait de plus en plus compte, le génie de l'informatique était plus fort que bien d'autre? Le Hippie était bien plus profond et attentionné qu'il n'y paraissait, et le Prof était sa bouée de sauvetage. Lui qui avait tant aidé la famille, et sans qui elle coulerait vers les profondeurs. Ou même Mathieu. Le pensaient-ils si dévoué pour ses proches et ceux qu'il aimait?

Elle ignorait encore si la complexité de sa famille était un don, ou une bombe qui leur exploserait à la figure.

La petite voix du Geek se fit entendre.

_On arrive quand?

_La ferme Gamin.

L'ursidé, qui tenait le plus jeune dans ses bras, lança un regard assassin au criminel, mais ne rajouta rien. Lui était assez intelligent pour ne pas envenimer la situation. Il se pencha vers l'oreille de son compagnon, en profitant pour y déposer un petit baiser au passage.

_Dans quelques minutes. Je viens de voir un panneau qu'indiquait l'hôpital.

La blonde se retourna vers le Hippie, seul à l'arrière. Il avait insisté pour se mettre là, sans vraiment leur demander leur avis, et depuis qu'ils étaient partis de chez eux, n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle tenta de lui faire un sourire, que la camé ne vit pas, trop occupé lui aussi à regarder le paysage.

La Fille soupira légèrement.

Devant, sur le siège accompagnateur du conducteur, le Prof se tenait à la barre accroché au plafond, le visage assombri. Il ne parlait pas, ne lui jetait pas un regard. Pour lui aussi, la nuit avait été courte et agitée.

A sa gauche, le Patron conduisait. Il avait eu l'intelligence hier de demander un monospace à elle ne savait qui, pour que tous puissent rentrer.

C'était ce genre de petites choses bêtes qui lui redonnait un peu confiance en le criminel.

Les trois dernières minutes se passèrent sans un bruit, et enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital.

La vision du grand bâtiment blanc et froid la fit frissonner. Elle voyait les fenêtres des chambres, cachés par des stores gris. Mathieu était dans une de ses chambres.

Et toujours cette petite voix, intarissable depuis hier.

_"Il est peut-être en train de mourir. Peut-être que tu vas rentrer dans sa chambre, et pouf! Plus de Mathieu! Mort!"_

L'avantage considérable qu'ils avaient, et tous en était conscient, était de savoir même à distance si leur créateur étaient toujours en vie. Si son état physique n'altérait pas le leur, sa mort... Sa mort entraînerait la leur.

Alors qu'ils gravirent les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'au hall, menés par la démarche glaciale et assuré du Patron, elle songea amèrement qu'au moins, ils n'auraient pas le temps de souffrir après la mort de Mathieu.

La Fille n'était jamais allée dans un hôpital de toute sa vie. Et elle comprit instantanément pourquoi tant de gens détestaient cet endroit.

Tout puait les médocs, mais pas comme le Prof. Une autre sorte d'odeur, bien plus agressive. Mélangé à du nettoyant à vitre et à sol, gerbante odeur de citron et de menthe fraîche chimique.

Elle remarqua que le Panda s'arrêta net à l'entrée. Lui qui avait un odorat plus développé faillit se retourner pour vomir, mais sous la petite pression de la main du Geek, prit sur lui et suivit le groupe.

Une des femmes d'un des guichets les accueilli d'un œil peu amène. Avant de froncer les sourcils face à ces six faciès tous identiques, particulièrement en voyant le Panda et la Fille. Mais elle remarqua directement le Patron, et ne fit aucuns commentaires face à l'aura animal qui se dégageait de celui-ci.

_On vient voir Mathieu Sommet. Il est arrivé hier, accident de voiture, et il a été opéré. Bouge ton cul de nous le trouver et dis-nous le numéro de la chambre.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, et sa bouche forma un parfait "o".

_Vous... Excusez-moi monsieur mais... Vous êtes de la famille?

_Ecoute c'est très simple tu me dis le numéro de sa chambre ou j't'agrandis le trou avec un canif bien aiguisé, c'est clair?

Tous virent une goutte de sueur passer à travers ses grands yeux agrandis par la peur. Et même l'ursidé eu un léger mouvement de recul. Le ton du criminel était polaire, et n'admettait aucune réplique. Les accents habituellement narquois qu'ils prenaient avaient laissé place à une implacable placidité.

Et la Fille comprit directement comment il arrivait à gérer ses 42 bordels avec une assurance et un charisme pareil. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils purent voir le patron, dans tous les sens du terme. Le chef. Et pas le gamin trop arrogant, pervers et sûr de lui qui mettait une main au cul à tout ce qui passait.

La pauvre femme derrière le guichet sembla défaillir un instant.

_Tout de suite monsieur... Mathieu comment?

_Sommet. S.o.m.m.e.t

Elle tapa rapidement son nom sur son clavier, et se retourna vers eux.

_Chambre 304. Au 3ème étage, couloir de droite, l'ascenseur ne fonctionne plus, il faut prendre l'escalier.

Sans un remerciement, le Patron prit la direction indiqué, avec un mouvement de tête envers le reste de sa famille.

Dans les nombreux couloirs et escaliers, ils furent soulagés du peu de monde présent dans les lieux. Moins de gens les reconnaissait, mieux c'était.

Si un fan d'SLG les accostait maintenant, dieu seul sait de quoi le criminel serait capable.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la chambre indiquée, personne ne sut trop quoi faire. Ce fut finalement le Panda qui brisa le silence.

_Qui c'est qui rentre le premier?

Le Prof posa une main sur l'épaule du Geek, avec un regard confiant.

_Vous allez y aller tous les 4. Moi et le Patron sommes déjà venus hier.

_Je préfère y aller en dernière. Si ça ne dérange personne...

Le scientifique lança un regard surpris à la blonde.

_Tu es sûr?...

_Oui... Et... Seule...

Personne ne fit de commentaires, même pas le criminel. L'ursidé alla pour ouvrir la porte, mais une voix les coupa net.

_Messieurs?

Tous se retournèrent vers la voix grave et imposante qui venait de prendre la parole.

Une blouse blanche. Un badge. Un médecin. Un médecin qui les regardait avec une légère perplexité. Regard qui s'accentua lorsqu'il se posa sur la Fille.

_Et... Madame? Puis-je savoir qui vous venez voir?

_Mathieu Sommet cher monsieur. Je suis venu hier avec mon... Frère ici présent. Ce patient a eu un accident de voiture, nous sommes de sa famille. Lui expliqua le Prof.

_Margareth vous à laisser monter?

Ils supposèrent que Margareth était le prénom de la femme si peu aimable du hall, et si intimidée par le Patron.

_Euhm... Oui... Et justement, nous sommes venu prendre de ses nouvelles, comment va-t-il?

Le médecin passa une main dans sa barbichette grisonnante, un peu pensive. Mais face à 5 regards si inquiets, il soupira, remontant ses lunettes.

_Ecoutez... Vous êtes vraiment de sa famille?

_Mathieu Sommet est schizophrène, Mr.. -il lança un rapide regard envers son badge- Leger. Et nous sommes ses personnalités. Ses... Frères, en quelque sorte.

_Oh, je vois. Un cas rare de schizophrénie, c'est la première fois que j'y assiste de mes propres yeux.

Il marqua une pause. Des années d'expérience lui avait appris à ne pas se montrer émotif d'une quelconque façon face à l'annonce d'un diagnostic, d'un accident, ou même d'un décès. Mais eux... Eux avaient l'air si spéciaux...

_Connaissiez-vous la jeune femme qui était avec lui dans la voiture?

_Marion? J'ignore son nom de famille. C'est une amie de Mathieu et une connaissance.

_Bien. Vous serez ravi d'apprendre qu'elle va bien. Elle n'a pas de blessures conséquentes. Toutefois, elle a subi un choc à la tête lors de l'accident, ce qui a déclenché un AVC. Par peur d'infections et pour que le corps soit entièrement au repos, nous l'avons plongé dans un coma artificiel.

_Monsieur, j'en suis très heureux, mais...

_Bordel on s'en branle! Ce qu'on veut savoir c'est comment va Mathieu? Vociféra le Patron.

Le docteur Leger ne réagit pas, se contentant de lui lancer un bref regard. Réaction si inhabituel lorsqu'on se tenait devant le criminel.

_Pour le patient Sommet, c'est un peu plus délicat...

Cette simple phrase les chamboula tous, et le Geek du se rattraper à l'ursidé pour ne pas flancher. Le visage du Prof pâlit considérablement.

_Comment ça...?

_Mr. Sommet a subi de bien plus graves lésions. Sa jambe a été touchée. Pas sévèrement, mais assez pour qu'on ait dut l'opérer. Il pourra sans doute remarcher correctement après quelques semaines de bonne rééducation.

_C'est tout?

_Malheureusement non... Lorsque le camion a percuté leur voiture, il semblerait qu'il ai été éjecté vers l'avant. Son épaule a été déboîtée, et sa tête a violemment heurtée le pare choc de la voiture.

La Fille eu du mal à retenir les premières larmes lorsqu'elle imagina toute la scène.

Mathieu était là. Derrière cette porte. Une épaule démise, peut-être défiguré.

Le Geek plongea la tête dans le cou du Panda.

_Il a subi un grave traumatisme crânien sévère. Son pronostic vital n'est pas engagé pour l'instant, mais... Mathieu Sommet est actuellement plongé dans un profond coma.

* * *

><p><em>"Non mais regarde là elle! Avec sa barbe! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est pas belle..."<em>

_"Maman, t'as vu la fille là-bas? Elle a une barbe! T'as vu maman?"_

_"Regarde- toi un peu! Tu es laide. Si laide! Qui voudrait de toi?"_

_"Jamais aucun homme ne pourra un jour se mettre en couple avec un telle laideron... Ni aucun patron d'ailleurs. Tu ferais mieux de te convertir en prostitué tout de suite!"_

Un léger air fredonné. Un air d'enfance. De dessin animé et de douceur. De doux matin avant l'école, devant un bol de céréale et un verre de jus de fruit.

Un air d'enfance. Un air de douceur.

Les paroles n'ont pas d'importance. Elles n'en ont jamais eu. L'important, ce n'est que l'air. Les notes qui montent et qui descendent. Le ton grave puis plus aigu, puis qui finit par redescendre.

Un air doux et beau. Un air qui ne lui va pas.

Combien de fois le lui a-t-on répété?...

Sa main caresse ses cheveux en douceur. Les cheveux sont courts, châtains, emmêlés... Si différents des siens. Ses beaux yeux bleus sont fermés, cachés par deux paupières lourdes ou de longs cils fins ne bougent pas.

Sa peau est pâle. Les petites rougeurs qui ornaient autrefois son nez et ses joues, même avec la maladie, ont disparus. C'est devenu une poupée.

Petite poupée Mathieu. Poupée de porcelaine. Si fragile. On avait presque envie de lui chanter une berceuse. Mais elle dormait déjà, la poupée...

La Fille continuait de lui caresser les cheveux. Seule dans cette grande chambre, tous les autres lits vides, elle ne pouvait faire que ça.

Ressasser et espérer. Ressasser et espérer.

Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Mathieu était beau.

Pour elle, ce n'était pas une beauté qui l'attirait, bien évidemment. Mais une beauté qui la faisait doucement sourire. Une délicatesse fragile, englobé d'une force de pierre, le tout enrobant un gros cœur trop grand et trop lapidé.

Mathieu était un funambule. Un funambule en pierre. Un équilibriste marchant à travers les brises et les tornades, sur un fil trop tranchant. Un fil qui lui lacérait les pieds. Alors que devant lui ne se dressait que regards haineux, intolérance, mépris et inconscience, en dessous attendaient les nuages. Se laisser tomber paraissait si confortable.

Mais Mathieu ne s'était pas laissé tomber. Pas encore. Et elle espéra de tout son cœur de femme, d'adolescente et de petite fille, que jamais son créateur ne se laisserait tenter par ces nuages.

Quel dommage qu'elle ne se rende compte de tout ça que maintenant. _Quel gâchis._

Toute sa vie, elle s'était aperçue des bonnes choses trop tard.

Mais maintenant, plus aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. Plus maintenant que leur créateur était là, allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital. Relié à une machine pour le garder en vie.

Jamais elle n'avait autant compris l'importance de Mathieu dans sa vie. Un peu comme un fils aime une mère lors de ces derniers instants. Un peu comme lorsqu'il sait qu'il va la perdre, et qu'il lui dit les mots qu'il n'avait jamais voulu dire.

Mais Mathieu ne pouvais pas écouter ces mots. Mathieu_ dormait._ Mais Mathieu allait se réveiller? N'est-ce pas?... Il _fallait _qu'il se réveille.

Posant sa tête contre celle du châtain, la Fille ferma les yeux. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, se laissa envahir par l'acidulé de ses souvenirs.

XX

_"_Une nuance de bleu, une nuance de vert, une nuance de jaune... Et là du violet!"_

_Un léger rire qui se fond parfaitement dans l'odeur du parfum au chocolat qui emplit la pièce. Un rire de fée._

_"_Fais attention à ne pas dépasser, mon ange. Regarde, là, tu peux mettre du jaune un peu plus foncé."_

_En disant ça, la femme fée lui attrape le bout du nez pour le pincer gentiment, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux d'or._

_Oui, c'est sûr, sa maman est une fée._

_La petite fille, comme sa maman le lui a appris, ne dépasse pas. Les crayons de couleur se succèdent les uns après les autres, arcs en ciel de __couleur. Elle a toujours aimé colorier. Mais avec sa maman, tout est toujours plus magique._

_"_Et là je mets quoi?_

__Hum... Du rouge. Pour faire le coquelicot._

__Mais c'est triste..._

__De quoi mon amour?_

__Le coquelicot. Il est tout seul."_

_Sa maman la regarde avec surprise, mais nappé de tendresse._

_"_C'est une fleur ma biche. Elle ne ressent pas la solitude, pas comme nous..._

__Tu crois? Moi même si j'étais une fleur, j'aimerais pas être toute seule..."_

_Un sourire._

_"_Mais toi tu ne seras jamais toute seule, parce que maman sera toujours avec toi..."_

_La petite fille éclate de rire. Les rayons de soleil inondent le salon de chaleur et de lumière._

_"_Alors pour être sûr que je sois jamais toute seule, il faut que tu me fasses plein de petites sœurs!_

__Des petites sœurs? Tu veux vraiment des petites sœurs?_

__Oui! Plein! Des dizaines et des dizaines! C'est comme tu le dis souvent, Girl power!"_

_Sa mère rit encore. La petite fille rit encore plus fort. Dans l'euphorie qu'ont les enfants de transformer un moment banal en voyage au paradis._

_"_C'est vrai... Girl power. Mais des petits frères, ça ne te dis pas?_

__Ah non pas de petits frères hein... Ça crie tout le temps et ça sent pas bon."_

_Elle sourit en disant ces mots. Un sourire qui témoigne un peu de pitié envers ses êtres si malchanceux d'être des garçons. Mais soudain, son expression se fait horrifiée._

_"_Tu me feras jamais de petit frère hein?_

__Je ne sais pas mon ange... Seule la vie nous le dira.. Mais tu sais quoi?_

__Non..._

__Moi aussi, je préférerais te donner une petite sœur."_

_Les rires emplissent encore la pièce. Un après-midi parfait après être rentré de l'école._

_Et demain, la même journée se répétera. Les copines, les bonbons, les dessins animés, le verre de jus de fruits et les céréales, et ses petites comptines qu'elles chantaient avec cette grande personne qui était tout son monde._

_Papa n'est pas là. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Elles n'en ont pas besoin._

_Le tableau est plein de couleurs. Couleurs d'arc en ciel._

_Oui, c'est sûr. Sa maman est vraiment une fée._

XX

_Deux ans plus tard, le tableau n'est plus si coloré._

_Sa fée a changé. Elle aussi, elle change. Elle grandit. 9 ans. Elle commence à avoir les seins qui poussent. Pas beaucoup, mais un petit peu. Elle a demandé plusieurs fois à sa maman si elle peut faire comme elle, et porter des soutient gorges, mais maman a dit non, que ce n'est pas encore de son âge._

_Rachel change, et elle voit sa mère changer aussi._

_La fée ne sourit plus._

_Les fleurs dans les vases ont fanées. Les comptines ne sont plus chantées. Elle a oublié presque toutes les paroles._

_Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais sa maman ne sourit plus._

_Quand elle se lève, elle ne prend plus la peine de mettre ce joli peigne doré qu'elle adore tant dans ses cheveux d'or. Elle les laisse détachés, tout emmêlés. Parfois, elle reste de longues heures assise devant la fenêtre, à regarder dehors. Ça lui fait peur, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle part se cacher en courant dans sa chambre, et elle pleure._

_Surtout lorsque le soir, elle entend la fée pleurer aussi._

_Les caresses et les attentions sont toujours là. Les baisers sucrés avant de dormir, et les gâteaux du goûter. Mais les caresses sont plus appuyées. Plus ferme. Comme si sa maman avait peur qu'elle s'envole. Ses baisers avaient un goût doux-amer, et les gâteaux n'étaient plus si gros et si beaux._

_Un jour, elle lui a murmuré au coin de l'oreille, alors que sa fée plongeait encore son regard dans le ciel d'azur;_

_"Girl power."_

_Sa maman l'a regardé. Ses lèvres ont souris, mais ses yeux, eux, ont pleuré. Et, son regard à des kilomètres, l'a regardé comme si elle était le plus inestimable des trésors._

_Un soir, en rentrant de l'école, elle a compris. Elle va sur ses dix printemps. Ce n'est plus une enfant._

_Maman a laissé un mot. Malgré beaucoup de lettres diluées et déformées par les larmes, elle comprend qu'elle est partie faire des courses._

_C'est en rangeant son pot à crayon, pour des coloriages qu'elle fait désormais seule, que l'enveloppe a glissée._

_La curiosité l'a poussé à la lire. Des mots compliqués, des phrases qu'elle ne comprend pas. Il lui faut beaucoup de temps, pour la déchiffrer. Mais elle comprend. Elle comprend et elle pleure. Et quand sa fée rentre, et qu'elle la trouve avec la lettre à la main, elle pleure aussi._

_Sa maman l'a serré fort, très fort. A lui en faire presque mal._

_Ce soir-là, Rachel pria très fort aussi. Elle pria très fort envers un dieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle pria d'avoir des petits frères et sœurs. Pleins de frères et sœurs._

_Elle ressort son ancien coloriage, celui qu'elle avait fait avec tant d'amour, et pour lequel elle s'était tant appliquée. Il est là, dans sa boîte secrète, depuis tout ce temps._

_Une colline, une maisonnette avec une cheminée, et un coquelicot. Tout seul sur la colline._

_Veillant à ce que ses larmes ne tâchent pas le si précieux papier, elle en dessine d'autres à côté. Tant pis si ils ne sont pas aussi beaux que celui du dessin, elle préfère les siens._

_Elle regarde la lune, et pour la première fois, son papa qu'elle ne connait pas lui manque._

_Sur le dessin, à côté du coquelicot unique, s'en dressent 3 de chaque côté._

_7 coquelicots sur une colline._

_Et l'assourdissement des mots tournent dans sa tête, en symphonie avec celui des sanglots._

_Elle pleure, parce que sa maman ne peut plus avoir d'enfant. Elle pleure, parce que sa maman est devenue stérile._

_Elle sera toujours seule, unique coquelicot sur la colline._

XX

_Alors qu'elle a 12 ans, le rêve tourne au cauchemar._

_Au collège, beaucoup se moquent d'elle. Parce qu'elle est trop bête, trop blonde, et qu'elle a une trop grosse poitrine. Son "Girl Power" ne touche personne. Les filles se laissent faire en face des garçons, alors qu'ils ne sont qu'en 5ème._

_Le tableau est gris. Et de grosses gouttes de pluies diluent toute la sobre peinture._

_Les garçons lui tirent les cheveux dans les couloirs. On l'enferme dans les toilettes, les professeurs la regardent avec une légère pitié au fond des yeux._

_Et sa fée n'en est plus une._

_Elle ne rit plus du tout. Il n'y a plus de fleurs ni de vases dans le salon, et la télé ne marche plus, parce que sa mère n'a pas payé la facture._

_Tous ses coloriages sont déchirés, partis en miettes dans la corbeille. Sauf celui des coquelicots. Celui-là reste avec elle. Elle lui a même donné un nom. "Les coquelicots sur la colline". Elle le garde, parce que les coquelicots de son dessin ne fanent pas._

_Hier, l'ancienne fée est rentrée ivre à la maison._

_Une bouteille de whisky à la main. Une cigarette dans l'autre. Elle est passée devant elle, ses yeux horrifiés trempés de larmes, et ne lui a pas adressé un regard._

_Du salon, elle l'a entendu balancer la bouteille en verre contre le mur de sa chambre._

_La peur étouffe tout. Tous les souvenirs, tous les rires et les câlins, tous les dessins et les bisous. Sa fée a disparue dans un tourbillon noir, arrachant tout sur son passage. Le doux nuage de coton s'est évaporé, et elle est redescendu sur terre avec la force d'un boulet de canon, se mangeant toutes les branches au passage._

_Sa mère se raccroche à elle comme elle peut. Des fois, elle l'enlace fort, sans un mot. Elle plonge son nez devenu rouge dans les cheveux de sa fille, couleur or. C'est elle qui lui a léguée. Elle la regarde, et elle lui sourit un peu._

_Mais la fée est partit très loin. Elle a déjà étendue ses ailes vers d'autres contrées, vers d'autres enfants, pour d'autres bonheurs._

_Mais Rachel ne dit rien. Elle se laisse faire. Parce que maintenant, elle est assez grande pour comprendre._

_Pour comprendre qu'annoncer à une femme qu'elle était stérile, c'était la briser en mille morceaux, et cracher sur les débris._

XX

_Le cauchemar bascule à l'enfer._

_Alors qu'elle crie, pleure et crise, sa mère la regarde, impassible, et toujours une bouteille à la main._

_La fée est devenue sorcière._

_Elle tourne une nouvelle fois son regard vers le miroir. Et elle a envie de mourir. Elle qui porte tant d'importance au physique..._

_La voilà avec de la barbe._

_Dans son hystérie, elle hésite entre piquer la bouteille de la sorcière, pour quitter ce monde dans l'alcool, ou se laisser envahir par la démence._

_Mais finalement, elle ne fait rien. Elle part s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Suivi par deux yeux de glace._

_Fini les coquelicots. Fini les coloriages et les gâteaux._

_Le noir a recouvert son monde._

_Peut-être est-elle maudite, d'une quelconque façon? Peut-être est-ce pour ça que son père l'a abandonné? Lui l'a senti. Lui l'a senti qu'elle était un monstre. Et elle le remercie presque d'avoir fuis, pour ne pas à avoir à assister à cette grande farce._

_Chaque jour passent ainsi. Entre les rasages du matin, les profs et les élèves ingrats de la 3ème, et cette ancienne fée qui la méprise._

_Mais elle ne sombre pas. Une force la tire vers le haut. L'encourage à se lever chaque matins, à affronter les regards et les murmures. Une force __la pousse à ne rien dire lorsque sa mère la regarde en riant follement. D'un rire fou, désespéré, fixant sa barbe avec de grands yeux mauvais._

_Mais un jour, son réveil ne sonne pas, et elle se réveille en retard. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de son brevet blanc. La panique monte un peu plus quand elle s'en rend compte, elle ne peut pas rater aujourd'hui._

_Alors elle s'habille en vitesse, se coiffe rapidement, ne mange pas, et court pour ne pas rater son bus._

_Ce n'est que lorsque que vingt regards médusés et dégoûtés se posent sur elle qu'elle comprend. Qu'elle réalise, et qu'elle part en courant, les larmes aux yeux._

XX

_"Jamais aucun homme ne pourra un jour se mettre en couple avec un telle laideron... Ni aucun patron d'ailleurs. Tu ferais mieux de te convertir en prostitué tout de suite!"_

_A 17 ans, ce sont les mots qu'elle entend chaque jour. Chaque heure. Ce sont les mots qu'elle voit à chaque fois que sa mère pose les yeux sur elle._

_Sa mère qui n'a qu'une fille. Sa mère qui ne pourra jamais avoir d'autres enfants. Sa mère dont la fille n'est pas vraiment une fille._

_Ah oui. Le verdict est tombé. Hermaphrodite. Le médecin a eu du mal à comprendre, mais elle s'en fout. Au final, ça la fait rire amèrement._

_Elle n'est plus vraiment seule, d'une certaine manière. Elle est un homme, et une femme._

_Et les phrases tombent, dans la rue. Parce qu'elle en a marre de se raser, et que le monde pouvait bien aller se faire foutre._

_"Non mais regarde là elle! Avec sa barbe! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est pas belle..."_

_"Maman, t'as vu la fille là-bas? Elle a une barbe! T'as vu maman?"_

_Ça fait mal des fois. Un peu. Mais l'impitoyabilité de la vie lui a appris qu'il fallait relever la tête._

_Alors, elle continue à faire ce qu'elle fait de mieux. A être stupide. A rigoler pour rien, et à exhiber sa si proéminente poitrine. Ca fait au moins rire les plus fous et les plus tolérants._

_Un jour, alors que l'orage gronde, et que la pluie tombe à torrent dehors, elle observe une derrière fois la silhouette ivre morte de sa mère sur le canapé du salon._

_Elle lui pique une partie son argent, et s'enfuit loin de tout ça. Loin de ce cauchemar idyllique et infernal qu'eut été sa vie._

_Sur elle, elle n'a que 1000 francs, sa trousse de maquillage, les coquelicots sur la colline, et un murmure au bout des lèvres;_

_"Girl power."_

_5 ans plus tard, après une vie d'errance et de débauche, elle rencontrera Mathieu. Il n'aura besoin de rien dire. Elle l'attend depuis toujours._

_Elle se retournera, une dernière fois, pour adresser une pensée à cette fée-sorcière qui l'avait forgée et détruite._

_Maintenant, elle n'est plus seule toute sur sa colline._

XX

Les "bips" réguliers de la machine la fit ouvrir les yeux.

Lentement, la Fille se redressa, tout en continuant de tenir la main de son créateur.

Derrière elle, le bruit de la porte se fit entendre, et de légers pas se diriger vers elle. Sans un bruit, le Prof s'agenouilla à ses côtés, posant un regard vide sur le corps de Mathieu.

_J'ai essayé d'appeler Antoine. Il ne répond pas. J'ai aussi sonné chez lui... Personne.

La blonde ne répondit rien. Ses yeux toujours fixés sur son créateur.

Au bout de quelques secondes, un sourire vint prendre place sur ses lèvres, en même temps que quelques larmes.

_Il va s'en sortir.

_...De quoi?

_Mathieu. Il va s'en sortir. C'est sûr.

Elle lâcha un petit rire un peu triste.

_C'est même une évidence... Mathieu est trop fort pour se faire avoir par un simple accident de voiture.

Le Prof la fixa avec surprise, les sourcils froncés.

_Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? Murmura-t-il.

Une des mains de la blonde vint se poser délicatement sur le front du châtain endormi.

_Je ne suis pas sûr. Je ne suis sûr de rien. Mais quelqu'un qui m'a sorti de l'enfer en un claquement de doigt ne peux pas mourir comme ça.

Un de ses pouces vint caresser une de ses joues.

_Mathieu est un funambule. Un funambule en pierre. Il marche sur un fil tranchant comme une lame de rasoir. Il s'écorche, saigne, regarde en bas... Mais ne tombe jamais. Parce qu'il est en pierre. Et qu'un fil ne peut pas trancher la pierre.

Elle ferma les yeux.

_Un fil ne peut pas trancher la pierre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà!<strong>_

_**Le 1er chapitre est terminé.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions en review, que je sache si ça vous a plus, ou pas du tout. x) Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2015, et à très bientôt (j'espère) pour le chapitre 2!**_

_**A l'année prochaine! (Blague de merde.)**_

_**Peace and Love. 'HippiqueAndYDeaLD**_


	3. Chapitre 2 : M

_**Coucou tout le monde!**_

_**Je suis tellement désolé de ma longue absence! Je le répète, j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire en période scolaire.. :( Mais me revoilà, avec un chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire!**_

_**Les reviews du dernier chapitre m'ont juste bouleversée. C'est incroyable. Vous arrivez à me donner un sourire qui fait trois fois le tour de ma tête. Merci pour tous ces mots qui m'ont fait incroyablement plaisir. Vous êtes parfaites! Toutes celles, -ceux?- qui mettent en favoris, follows, reviews... Merci!**_

_**Faire un chapitre sur la Fille n'était pas prévu au début, c'était un personnage que je délaissais un peu. Mais finalement, ça me gênait beaucoup de la laisser de côté. Et apparemment, ça a plu, je n'en suis que plus heureuse!**_

_**Moi: Désolé x) Pour moi, ce "girl power" a forcément une signification... Je l'ai imaginé :) J'adore vous faire stresser! Surtout avec Mathieu en fait. Mais c'est vrai qu'un coma... C'est pas cool. C'est ça, je suis dans le camp de Marion xD Je vais même sûrement la faire présidente tellement je l'aime. :p Merci beaucoup, j'espère que t'as passé un bon réveillon, et que ton début d'année 2015 se passe bien! :D Et sinon, bonne lecture ;)!**_

_**JustePhi: Oui, j'avais dit avant 2015, je sais XD Mais bon, j'ai eu un élan d'inspiration de fou, et j'en ai profité. Haha, j'aurais voulu te dire que j'approfondirais beaucoup la Fille, mais ça aurait été te spoiler, alors nope ;) Merci ^^ Moi aussi, j'adore le Patron :D Et c'est vrai qu'on s'en branle quoi, l'important c'est l'état de Mathieu! Tu n'oses plus imaginer la fic sans Marion? :0 T'es bien la première à me dire ça x) (Oui, aouch pour le bébé...) J'ai rendu tout le monde pas bien T_T *Donne du smile*. Effectivement, j'y fais référence... 2 fois il me semble. C'est une de mes chansons préférées, et je suis la plus heureuse du monde si je t'ai convertie à Nirvana et à cette musique ! *_* Merci, j'espère que le tien s'est bien passé! ^^ Bonne lecture!**_

_**Pandoudii: Coucou :) Et moi je suis heureuse de ta review :D Vois pas ça comme un honneur, je suis un être humain comme les autres, et je trouve ça normal de prendre la peine de répondre aux reviews ^^ Mon dieu, j'ai fait pleurer tout le monde... Je ne me rends pas compte vraiment de l'impact que ça peut peut-être avoir quand c'est moi qui écrit ces mots... L'intolérance et la souffrance sont des sujets avec lesquels je suis étonnement à l'aise. Je suis moins douée pour les histoires drôles... Ton histoire avec ta mère m'a touchée. Vraiment. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que même si ce n'est sûrement pas flagrant quand on ne s'y penche pas de très près, le but premier de cette histoire, -et de chacune de mes histoires en général-, et de changer. Je ne prétends pas devoir et pouvoir changer les gens et leur manière de penser, ou du moins pas sur certaine chose, mais j'ai une telle difficulté à m'exprimer oralement, que je me rattrape sur l'écrit. Et savoir que rien qu'à cause d'un petit chapitre, tu as peut-être changé comme tu me l'as dit avec ta mère, en te rendant compte de certaines choses... Ça m'a vraiment touché. Merci à toi de me faire part de ça, et j'espère qu'aujourd'hui les rapports avec ta maman, une femme apparemment bien courageuse, se sont améliorés. Et je te promets de continuer à écrire pour ça, rendre la vie des gens un peu meilleure :) Un grand écrivain... Je ne sais pas, qui sait ce que le destin me réserve? Mais écrire est pour moi une passion, et je ne compte pas m'arrêter de si tôt! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! BEAUX NENES 2015 A TOI AUSSI! :D**_

_**Lilipuce: Merci beaucoup de ta review ^^ Je suis contente que ça te plaise! Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre :)**_

_**lea89: Merci Lea! :D Tes reviews me font à chaque fois plaisir! ^^ Je continue cette fanfic, et je la finirais, j'y compte bien! Même si je prends un peu de retard! J'espère que la suite te plaira! Bonne lecture à toi :)**_

_**Alors, non je ne me crois pas sur , mais j'ai besoin de vos conseils si vous en avez xD J'écris sur bloc notes, et ensuite je corrige sur Word. Mais depuis deux chapitres, lorsque je fais le transfert, çe me saute des lignes partout. (D'ailleurs vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, parce que je rate des sauts de ligne en trop à la relecture.) Si quelqu'un sait pourquoi et comment le changer... XD**_

_**J'espère que vous aimez Antoine et le Patron, parce que ce chapitre est pas mal basé sur eux !**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapitre 2: M<em>

Ça fait mal.

C'est ce qu'il se répétait en boucle.

Ça fait mal. Ça fait mal. Ça fait mal.

Ça fait peur.

Ce n'est pas explicable à quiconque ne l'ayant pas vécu. Cette peur qui ronge, cette douleur qui rend fou, ce vide qui remplace tout. Le silence, le son des derniers adieux qui ne convient jamais, le cœur crevé et les boyaux retournés.

L'alcool aide à oublier un peu, et supporter un peu mieux l'attente. Seul dans le noir.

Le silence crie aussi. Il crie et proteste contre le froid qui a pris la place de la chaleur et de l'amour. Soudain, il n'est plus si agréable et si beau.

Mais le silence n'est pas vraiment là, et personne ne fait attention à lui, en même temps qu'il est un des plus importants. Avec ce froid si glacial...

Antoine porta le goulot à ses lèvres. De la vodka. Il n'avait jamais aimé la vodka. Mais c'était la seule bouteille qui lui restait, avec les bières. Mais les bières lui rappelaient trop de souvenirs, et ce n'était pas le bon moment pour les souvenirs.

Voilà bientôt 24h qu'on l'a appelé. Qu'on l'a prévenu.

L'alcool lui brûlait la gorge, à force d'en boire trop. Certains diront que c'est immoral, de se bourrer la gueule dans cette situation. D'autres diront qu'il faudrait qu'il se relève, qu'il se batte, à leur côté.

Le triste rire se fondit dans les ténèbres de l'appartement.

Antoine n'était pas un lâche. Antoine n'était pas un lâche...

Il aimerait se le convaincre, tellement. En fait, il aimerait beaucoup de choses.

Il aimerait ne pas avoir une vie si compliqué, et un choix de chaque secondes à faire. Il aimerait que Mathieu n'ai jamais réveillé ses sentiments les plus profonds. Il aimerait ne plus être seul dans cette pièce vide. Il aimerait qu'on ne l'ai jamais appelé hier soir pour lui dire que sa copine et son meilleur ami avaient eu un accident de voiture.

Tellement de choses...

Il avait l'odeur d'un cadavre. Noyé ainsi sous l'alcool et le désarroi. L'impuissance. Que faire? Aller à l'hôpital? Pourquoi? Pour les voir tous les deux, allongés dans un lit, peut-être... Peut-être déjà mort.

Ça le réconfortait, d'un sens. De ne pas savoir. Plus il attendait, plus il ne voulait pas savoir. Peut-être que Mathieu et Marion étaient déjà partis loin, noyés eux aussi. Reposés en paix.

Il reprit une autre gorgée.

Peut-être était-il un peu lâche, tout compte fait.

Un soupir lui échappa lorsque sa tête tapa contre le mur. En face, il y'avait la chambre.

Il avait tant de fois fais l'amour sur ce lit. Tant de fois serré dans ses bras. Aimé. Étreint. Embrassé.

Plus rien... Tout était parti en fumée... Disparu...

Deux paires d'orbes bleus s'imposèrent à lui.

M. Marion. Mathieu. Marion. Mathieu.

Ce qui était sûrement, avec sa mère, les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie.

Et soudain, une drôle de question s'imposa à lui. Une question qu'il ne comprit pas vraiment. Et qu'il ne chercha pas à comprendre.

Il leva les yeux sur le cadran au-dessus de sa tête. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la bouteille de vodka.

Se relevant doucement, il la posa sans délicatesse sur le comptoir de la cuisine à sa gauche, puis attrapa ses clefs et son téléphone.

Direction la tombe.

* * *

><p><em>"Pas de blessures conséquentes." "Choc à la tête." "AVC" "Coma artificiel" "Optimiste"...<em>

Tant de mots. Tant de mots à l'importance dévastatrice. Tant de mots pour détruire et pour faire mal._ "Optimiste."_ Les médecins le lui avaient dit.

Mais Antoine n'avait jamais beaucoup cru en les médecins.

_"Allez mec... C'est pas en dépérissant comme ça que tu vas arranger les choses..."_

Ressaisis-toi. C'est ce qu'il se répétait. Tant de fois. Alors qu'elle était devant lui, allongée sur un lit. Pâle, et terriblement belle.

Si elle meurt, je meurs... Je vous en prie...

Antoine ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question du "si Dieu existe". Mais si un putain de dieu existait... Qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Assit sur une chaise, les yeux rivés sur la poupée et sa main serrée dans la sienne, il pensait uniquement aux chances de survie de son amante._ "Le pronostic vitale n'est pas engagé." "Hors de danger." "90% de chance pour qu'elle s'en sorte, monsieur Daniel..."_

Son cœur se serra brutalement. Ses boyaux semblaient jouer au trampoline.

_"90% de chance pour qu'elle s'en sorte, monsieur Daniel... Mais pour votre ami..."_

Il jeta un vague coup d'œil à la fenêtre, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être pour quitter son regard une seconde de la blancheur insoutenable de la blonde.

_"Pour votre ami..."_

Décidément, il ne faisait jamais beau ces jours-ci. Un temps à prier dans le silence, à supplier il ne savait qui, pour enfin un peu de bonheur, pour tout le monde.

Mathieu... Mathieu...

Chaque pensée, chaque mot adressé au châtain lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de couteau en plein cœur. Si Marion était hors de danger, le petit schizophrène en était bien loin. Le coma, c'était jamais conseillé.

Fou. Le destin était fou. Maintenant qu'il avait eu le temps de bien dessaoulé, tout lui apparaissait, plus clair des miroirs. Et tout cela était fou. Et tout cela était douloureux.

Il ne pourrait jamais exprimer tout le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti, lorsqu'essoufflé, dans la panique précipitée de sa course, il avait vu le médecin. Dans l'inquiétude maladroite de celui qui vient de comprendre qu'il avait peut-être tout perdu. Et ces regards qui le fixaient...

Angoisse. Mauvais souvenirs. Excuse-toi d'être humain et de t'inquiéter pour ceux que tu aimes.

Marion. Savoir. Tout de suite. Marion, Mathieu.

Le monde s'était reconstruit lorsque le chirurgien lui avait expliqué, en détail, que la vie de sa compagne n'était pas en danger. Elle allait vivre, et il allait pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras. Bientôt...

C'est avec tout l'espoir du monde qu'il avait demandé des nouvelles de Mathieu. Marion allait bien, pourquoi pas le châtain? Ce nain était increvable, n'est-ce pas?...

Tout s'était recouvert de noir lorsque le visage du médecin s'était lui aussi assombri.

Merde, Mat' n'était pas increvable. Mat! Mat!

Coma.

Le mot était tombé. Pas le temps de soigner ses plaies et l'ascenseur émotionnel du mec qui vient de décuver, prends-toi ça dans la gueule.

Ton meilleur pote est dans le coma. Il va sûrement crever, je sais pas si on te l'a dit...

Mat! Mat! Reprends-toi! Je croyais que t'avais la tête dure Mat'! Oh, Mat...

Il avait encaissé le coup, tandis que le sol fragile s'écroulait une nouvelle fois. Éboulement interminable. Dans son esprit, dans le tréfonds de ses pensées, là où les souvenirs et les bribes de réflexions n'appartenaient qu'à lui-même, un bruit bien particulier avait fait son apparition.

Tic Tac. Tic Tac.

Horloge de l'enfer. L'heure arrive.

Merde Mat'. Reprends-toi vite.

Le dilemme, un des plus importants qu'il n'ait jamais eu à faire, avait été posé. La chambre de qui? L'amour du M, ou l'amitié? Le cœur lourd et le poids d'un éléphant sur les épaules, il s'était dirigé vers celle de la blonde.

Et voilà qu'il lui tenait la main. Sa main si froide.

C'était incroyable, de voir à quel point elle était belle. Même plongé dans son profond sommeil. Incroyable, de sentir toujours son odeur embaumer l'air.

Ses doigts et sa paume étaient gelés, mais étrangement, pas ses joues. Elles restaient tièdes et douces, comme dans ses souvenirs si récents. Il laissa échapper un soupir tremblant, et une larme de remerciement.

Elle s'en sortirait. Il le savait. Comment ne pourrait-elle pas s'en sortir? Plongée dans un coma artificiel qui la guérissait, soignée 24h sur 24.

C'était une fille robuste, qui ne se laisserait pas mourir si facilement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur, et une lueur de surprise traversa ses yeux. Voilà plus de quarante minutes qu'il était là, près de Marion. Perdu dans ses pensées, le temps avait filé à toute vitesse.

Il s'étira légèrement, puis déposa un baiser papillon sur le front de sa compagne.

_Je vais chercher à boire trésor, je reviens toute suite...

Les couloirs de l'hôpital étaient étrangement vides. Antoine n'allait pas souvent dans ce bâtiment, mais il s'était imaginé ça plus rempli. Alors qu'à l'instant même, cela ressemblait plus à un édifice fantôme.

Il descendit les marches pour l'étage en dessous. Mais rien pour boire. Avec un petit soupir, il se résigna à prendre l'ascenseur jusqu'au hall.

Adossé contre la paroi de métal, les yeux fermés et la mâchoire tendue, un visage aux yeux bleus et aux courtes mèches châtains s'imposa à lui.

* * *

><p>_Putain de merde bougez vot'cul...<p>

Le Patron fut sûr d'entendre quelques-unes de ses dents craquer sous la pression. La patience n'était pas un de ses forts. Et pour rien au monde l'attente était supportable dans ce genre de situation.

Il y'a deux heures, on l'avait prévenu que Mathieu avait eu une réaction anormale à un traitement, mais bien sûr, personne n'avait été capable de lui dire si c'était un bon signe ou non. Une histoire avec son épaule. Chose qui le rassurait un peu. Il préférait que son créateur ai un problème à l'épaule, plutôt qu'au crâne.

Et dans son infini bonté, il n'avait prévenu personne, pour ne pas les inquiéter d'avantage. Il avait simplement prit sa bagnole, et s'était barré.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, avec un soupir exaspéré. Cette putain d'histoire était en train de le transformer en gentille p'tite Sainte Marie. Merde.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parût infiniment long, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et le médecin -Leger, un rapide coup d'œil à son badge lui permit de se souvenir- en sortit, un dossier à la main.

_Désolé pour la longue attente, vous attendez depuis longtemps?

_Assez longtemps pour enculer une colonie. Alors vous allez me dire ce qu'il a?

Le médecin tressaillit légèrement, un peu méfiant.

_J'apprécie votre charmant vocabulaire, monsieur. En fait, rien de grave. Il semblerait que la dose de sédatif ai été un peu trop élevée, et l'os de son épaule comme légèrement trop engourdi. Mais tout est revenu en ordre. Son état est toujours stable, nous n'avons noté aucun changement.

Le Patron hocha lentement la tête, les yeux dans le vide.

_Son pronostic vital n'est pas engagé?

_Non. Pour être franc... Nous ne pouvons être sûrs de ce qui va se passer pour monsieur Sommet. Il nous est complètement impossible de savoir si il va se réveiller, mais il est très rare qu'un patient dans ce cas-là ne se réveille jamais. Je suis personnellement plus inquiet des conséquences qu'ils pourraient y avoir.

_Comme quoi?

_Troubles de la mémoire, peut-être. Sa jambe est en guérison, mais ce sera sûrement long pour remarcher correctement. Heureusement, l'os et les nerfs ne sont pas touchés. Son épaule est correcte, bien qu'il puisse souffrir de douleurs au bras, au dos et à la nuque. Il pourrait également y avoir des soucis de vue qui s'imposent, ou de paroles. Le traumatisme crânien peut également causer des dommages comme des maux de tête intenses, et un trouble de l'écoute et la compréhension. Je crains d'avantage au niveau mental, qu'au niveau physique.

Le criminel resta silencieux quelques secondes, le temps d'assimiler les informations.

_ Mathieu est solide. Il se laissera pas sombrer pour un putain d'accident à la con.

_Je l'espère autant que vous monsieur...

De justesse, l'homme en noir retint un "Ça m'étonnerait."

Croyant que le médecin avait terminé, il s'apprêta à repartir, avant que l'autre ne l'arrête.

_En fait, je vous ai appelé pour vous faire part de l'état de monsieur Sommet, mais pas seulement. Je voudrais aussi vous parler de la jeune femme qui était avec lui, Marion.

Le Patron roula des yeux. N'avait-il pas encore compris qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre? La seule chose qui pourrait l'ennuyer dans la mort de cette prostituée, était l'état d'Antoine ensuite. Le brun pourrait en être dévasté, et par conséquent, dévaster Mathieu avec. Vu les sentiments que lui portait le petit châtain, cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant.

_Avant d'examiner Mathieu, j'ai examiné la jeune fille. J'ai reçu les résultats des différents tests que nous avons fait, et... J'ai appris une bien triste nouvelle.

Le criminel haussa un sourcil interrogateur, déjà ennuyé.

_Elle était enceinte.

... Oh merde.

Merde.

Le cerveau du Patron tourna à toute vitesse.

La blondasse était enceinte.

Enceinte. Et elle avait sûrement, à l'heure qu'il était, perdu le bébé.

L'accident, sans grand doutes, n'en était pas vraiment un. Ils étaient sûrement en train de se gueuler dessus, et d'être complètement inattentif à la route.

Si le chewbacca l'apprenait, il en voudrait à Mathieu. Et Mathieu ne pourrait jamais supporter le poids de la haine de celui dont il était éperdument amoureux. Le Patron le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir ça.

_Elle a perdu le bébé. Et c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai appelé chez vous. Légalement, je me dois de l'annoncer aux proches. Et vous êtes les plus proches personnes dans son entourage encore en vie. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais, on m'a prévenu il y'a peu que son compagnon est avec elle. Il va donc falloir lui annoncer la nouvelle...

Antoine était ici? Voilà qui n'envisageait rien de bon...

Soudain, il songea à Mathieu. Allongé dans ce lit. A Mathieu malade depuis des semaines. Alors qu'à présent, il en avait compris la cause.

_Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant pour le bébé?

_Non, il n'y a que moi. Pourquoi?

Le Patron vérifia rapidement le couloir autour de lui. Vide.

Sans perdre une seconde, il empoigna le médecin à la gorge, puis le plaqua contre le mur. Il descendit doucement une main vers l'arrière de son jean, ou sous sa veste, il sortit un 9mm, qu'il pointa sur la tempe de l'autre homme.

Une plainte apeurée répondit à son geste. L'assurance étonnante du chirurgien semblait avoir soudainement disparu.

_Ecoute moi bien... Ne songe seulement qu'à avertir le compagnon de la fille de son état, et je te jure que je t'enfonce ce flingue bien profond, et par tous les trous. Je trouverais ou t'habite, les noms des personnes qui te sont chères, et j'enverrais quelques un de mes hommes te passer le bonjour... Ne dis jamais à personne que cette grognasse était enceinte, et tout se passera bien, d'accord?

Le médecin hocha vivement la tête, les yeux humides. Et le Patron s'assura de bien faire passer le message en enfonçant la pointe de l'arme dans le creux de son cou.

_Ce serait dommage de faire exploser ta petite cervelle, n'est-ce pas?

Un gémissement, puis il le relâcha, le laissant s'étouffer au sol.

_Et continue de soigner correctement Mathieu. Dégage maintenant.

Sans demander son reste, il se releva, rajusta ses lunettes, et repartit d'une démarche rapide, presque en courant.

Le Patron souffla un bon coup. Un problème en moins. C'était déjà ça de réglé.

Il tourna la tête vers la porte de la chambre dans son dos. Il hésita, quelques secondes.

Avant de soupirer, et de pousser la petite porte de bois qui le séparait de tout un autre monde.

* * *

><p><em>L'eau.<em>

_Il baignait dans l'eau._

_Une eau douce. A température parfaite. Il s'y sentait si bien._

_Les remous des minis vaguelettes semblaient presque le masser. Le pousser à rester dans cette douceur le plus longtemps possible._

_Étrangement, il ne sut dire ou était situé son corps et son esprit._

_Il n'y avait ni air, ni brise, ni son. Mis à part celui du silence._

_Mathieu n'aimait pas le terrifiant calme du silence. Mais ce silence-là n'était pas comme les autres._

_Son esprit n'était plus esprit. Il n'était qu'une grosse boule de coton allongé dans un nuage._

_Ses cinq sens n'étaient plus. Il ne possédait plus ni goût, ni odorat, ni toucher, ni vue, ni ouïe. Car jamais cela ne lui aurait été si inutile._

_Il restait l'esprit._

_Son subconscient reposait hors de tout, et à l'intérieur de chaque chose. Il était le verre à moitié vide et à moitié plein. L'oiseau qui en volant, plie complètement à gauche, puis doucement à droite._

_Il était l'eau, la terre, le feu et l'air._

_L'envie de rester là pour toujours devenait maîtresse sur tout autre._

. . .

S'il était réellement conscient, c'est sans doute ce qui l'aurait inquiété.

Maintenant, à l'eau, se mêlait autre chose. Rien n'avait vraiment de formes. Ou même d'intérêt et de consistance. Tout était si illogique.

Un éclair blanc. Une voiture. La pluie.

Une femme.

La peur aussi. Le sang qui coulait de la tête, la douleur aigu à l'épaule et à la jambe.

Tout se mélangeait en un tourbillon de couleurs, et de fragments de consistants flous. Flous, puisqu'il _nageait. _

Il flottait, entre le temps et l'infini, l'action et l'immobile, l'espace et le réel. Et tout était blanc. Et tout était gris. Et tout était noir.

Tout était surtout noir.

Les voix lui parlaient. Lui chuchotaient des mots qu'il n'entendait pas. Ou... Ou était passé son corps? Ce qui le reliait encore à la Terre. A sa famille.

Ce fut la toute dernière pensée avant de se faire happer une fois encore.

Ou était sa famille?

* * *

><p>_C'est vraiment pas bon pour moi ça gamin. Tu le sais. Merde, devenir sentimentale, ça a jamais été bon.<p>

Il continua de gratter la roulette du briquet d'un air absent. Devant lui, le panneau avec une cigarette barré semblait le narguer. Pour le peu qu'il en ai eu à faire.

_J'ai toujours fait de la merde quand j'ai été ne serait-ce qu'un peu sentimentale. Ça a toujours foiré. Comme si le destin s'acharnait à me dire

que je suis destiné à rester un connard. Et ça m'allait bien. Ça m'allait bien jusqu'à toi, évidemment.

Sa voix n'était pas plus haute qu'un murmure, mais pourtant, il jurait de l'entendre tambouriner dans son crâne à s'en rendre sourd.

_Tu m'as toujours fait chier ou que j'aille. Quoi que je fasse. Et voilà que maintenant, t'as un putain d'accident. Fallait vraiment que tu me fasses chier jusqu'au bout hein? Parce que tu sais que si tu crèves, c'est moi qui vais être obligé de m'occuper des autres? Tu le sais ça. Et putain de merde, t'as rien fait pour l'éviter. Les gens croient que c'est moi l'enfoiré, mais j'en suis plus si sûr. Je viens même de menacer un putain de médecin pour tes histoires de cœur.

Parler pour décompresser. Pour sortir de cette infernale spirale de... Qu'est-ce que c'était? Il n'en savait rien. D'inquiétude? D'angoisse? De...

Tristesse? Quelles conneries...

Mais le voilà à parler. Parce que ça lui faisait du bien. Le soulageait.

Parce que Mathieu avait toujours été le seul, quelque part, à savoir l'écouter.

_J'ai fait tellement de trucs pour toi. Tellement de trucs dont personne soupçonne l'existence. Et tout ce que t'as su faire c'est ma rabâcher à quel point je détruisais not'famille, à quel point, alors que je pouvais être bon, je lui étais nuisible.

Lentement, il actionna la roulette du briquet, laissant la flamme brûler son pouce, sans qu'il ne pense même à l'enlever.

Il observa pendant quelques secondes la chaleur brûler sa peau si pâle. Ce corps, qu'il pensait si solide.

Une drôle de sensation le prit. Une sensation qu'il n'aima pas tellement.

_Ce serait cool que tu te réveilles gamin.

Et il se souvint qu'ils avaient déjà été dans cette situation.

Il avait été le premier. La première personnalité de Mathieu à apparaître, et à l'accompagner dans ses galères.

Lui qui avait payé l'enterrement de sa mère. Lui qui l'avait soutenu, à sa manière.

C'était lui, qui avait été là lors de ses nombreux séjours à l'HP. Lorsque les médecins le bourraient de médicaments. Et que Mathieu se cachait dans le placard, tandis que lui était attaché au lit par des sangles qui lui lacéraient les poignets. Les longues heures, amorphe, le cerveau abruti par les cachets assommants. Les camisoles, lorsqu'il se débattait un peu trop, et qu'il injuriait tous les grands adultes au regard froid et au à la poigne douloureuse.

Parce que Mathieu était trop fatigué. Ses yeux bleus viraient au gris, et de grosses cernes se dessinaient au-dessus des pommettes hautes, accentuant ses joues maigres. Alors il prenait sa place, laissant son créateur se reposer au fond d'une salle oublié, sous un lit ou dans un placard sombre. Et lui passait ce qui lui semblait des années allongé sur un matelas grinçant, avec pour seul compagnie ses souvenirs, et le goût amer de sa situation.

Mathieu n'était pas la même personne, lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. Aujourd'hui, le châtain s'était construit une carapace un peu acide, cynique et drôle, qui riait de la bêtise humaine à cause de laquelle il avait tant souffert. Se fichant bien des regards, mais en besoin terrible de l'amour etde la tendresse dont il avait manqué gamin.

Un esprit d'enfant tourmenté dans un corps d'adulte. A constamment chercher à tout garder en place, sa famille, et le peu de bonheur qu'il pouvait grappiller.

Mais lorsque le Patron était arrivé près de lui, un peu comme par _magie_, le petit châtain était un adolescent. Un adolescent détruit, malheureux et haineux. Ne comprenant pas l'injustice à laquelle il était soumis, n'essayant même pas de quitter l'enclos qui lui servait de foyer.

Le Patron avait connu la colère. Une fois de plus.

Il ne comprenait pas, -et n'avait jamais réellement compris- comment et pourquoi Mathieu pouvait tout simplement accepter sa situation. Ruminant sa haine en silence, ignorant la honte le dégoût qui lui tordaient les boyaux à chaque piqûre, à chaque regard méprisant. Comment n'avait-il pas encore pu tout envoyer bouler, et partir comme une tempête, détruisant tout sur son passage?

Se retrouvant enchaîné à lui, mentalement et physiquement, il avait été obligé de trouver une solution pour deux. Avec des yeux et des caméras pour le surveiller, et un gamin légume pour acolyte.

Il avait réussi à se cacher, les premiers jours. Mais tout s'était compliqué lorsque les médecins de Mathieu s'était aperçu de sa présence. Le directeur, la pelleté de psychologues, nutritionnistes et médecins en avait été informés. Des tests, des questions, des examens, -auxquels il trichait et mentait toujours-. Mathieu avait subi les mêmes, et celui-ci n'avait que réussi à balbutier, sous le regard jaugeur du petit Patron, qu'il n'avait comme idée de comment cela était possible.

Anorexique et schizophrène, ils avaient été enfermés dans la même chambre, traités avec le même égard, et là ou Mathieu s'était laissé couler, le Patron avait frappé avec toute la bestialité du monde contre les murs de sa cellule, jusqu'à avoir les mains en sang et les nerfs à vifs.

Et toujours avec la même pensée. Unique. Étrange.

Sortir Mathieu de là, aussi.

Posant son regard une fois de plus sur la poitrine de son créateur se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration, un soupir le prit. Accompagné d'un léger sourire froid et d'un hochement de tête.

Il se releva, jetant son mégot dans la poubelle près de la salle de bains, et sans un regard, tourna la poignée de la porte de la pièce. L'air commençait à manquer.

Pourquoi avait-il voulu à ce point aider Mathieu?

Le libérer, être en colère, à s'en rendre malade, pour contenter ce seul être? Etre qui lui avait accordé tout l'égard du monde, qui s'était reposé sur son épaule et confier chaque soir durant?

Pourquoi même avait-il aidé le Prof à payer son psy, sans vouloir de dire à son créateur?

La sorte d'amour qu'il avait et qu'il avait toujours eu pour Mathieu, le petit châtain ne l'avait jamais compris.

Un homme tel que lui, aimer... Était-ce vraiment possible?

Ceci était une autre histoire.

* * *

><p>_Il en met du temps...<p>

_Je pense que ça lui fait du bien, d'être un peu seul avec lui. Il en a besoin.

_Besoin? Il s'en fout. Tu l'as vu s'inquiéter une seconde?

_Tu n'as pas vu ça le soir ou l'on a appris l'accident. Il était inquiet.

La Fille ne répondit rien, la tête posée contre l'épaule du Prof, leur deux mains jointes. Devant eux, le Panda grignotait un bout de bambou sans grande conviction.

_Ça va finir par te rendre malade. Lui indiqua le Prof.

_Tous les Pandas mangent du bambou.

_Et tu es constitué comme un humain. Je me demande encore comment tu peux le digérer...

L'ursidé hocha les épaules, peu attentif à ce genre de préoccupation. Comment le scientifique pouvait lui parler de santé quand leur créateur était dans un lit d'hôpital, plongé dans un profond coma?

L'homme à lunettes soupira, devinant les pensées de son frère.

_Je ne veux pas que l'un de nous est encore plus de problèmes que nécessaire.

_Je pense pas que ce soit une petite plante qui va y rajouter par-dessus tous nos problèmes.

Le chanteur hésita franchement à rire, trouvant le scientifique ridicule. Mais le temps était long, et il fallait bien s'occuper. Des pas derrière lui le fit tourner la tête.

_J'ai trouvé des snickers et des m&m's. Et une bouteille d'eau.

_Tu penses à mon régime?

_Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils vendent des fruits dans les hôpitaux. Etant donné que 84% de la population française est plus attiré par les sucreries en tout genre... C'est pour cela d'ailleurs que les taux de diabètes augmentent tant...

_Prof, je crois qu'on a compris. Le coupa le Panda.

Le Geek tendit un paquet de bonbons au couple, et une barre chocolaté à l'ursidé, s'installant sur ses genoux par la même occasion.

_Quelqu'un a revu le médecin qui s'occupe de Mathieu?

_Non, j'ai demandé à l'accueil tout à l'heure, il était en opération. On pourra sûrement le voir d'ici une petite heure. Mais apparemment, son état n'a pas changé. Indiqua le Prof.

_Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose...

Pour seule réponse, l'homme au nœud papillon serra plus fortement la main de sa compagne.

Ils attendirent ainsi en silence une vingtaine de minutes. Le Patron était parti depuis une demi-heure, et ils commençaient sérieusement à se demander ce qu'il faisait.

_Les gars?

Le Prof sursauta, et tournant la tête vers l'arrière, tomba nez à nez avec un grand homme à lunettes, à la chevelure brune en pétard.

_Antoine...

Il se leva d'un bond, l'air grave. Et lui serra la main sans hésiter, les sourcils froncés, une étincelle d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

_J'ai cherché à te joindre, et j'ai frappé à ton appartement. Tu vas bien?

_Désolé, j'étais...

Il avait l'air perdu, comme un enfant. Et ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Du même temps, le scientifique se maudit de sa question stupide.

Evidemment, le vidéaste n'allait pas bien.

_Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. Nous sommes tous sous le choc. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ou même si tu as envie de passer quelques jours chez nous...

_Non, ça va. Merci beaucoup. J'arrive à gérer, pour le moment.

_Je n'ai pas réussi à voir le médecin de Mathieu, mais apparemment, son état est stable. Tu as des nouvelles de Marion?

_J'ai vu son médecin tout à l'heure. Il m'a dit que l'état de Mat' était le même qu'hier, mais il partait l'ausculter. Marion va bien, les dommages se rétablissent doucement... Ils ont beaucoup d'espoir.

_Tant mieux, il ne faut surtout pas penser au pire. C'est comme ça que malheur arrive.

Antoine lui sourit tristement pour seule réponse, ce qui attrista davantage le professeur. Eux s'inquiétaient pour Mathieu, lui avait deux poids à affronter. Sa conjointe, et son meilleur ami.

_Tu veux rester avec nous, ou tu rentres chez toi?

_Je... -Il hésita quelques secondes, ses yeux parcourant la petite famille.- Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas contre un peu de compagnie.

_Aucun problème. On va à la cafétéria?

En chemin, le brun sentit derrière son dos les regards tristes des trois personnalités de Mathieu, tandis qu'il discutait avec le Prof. Et il sentit la honte l'accabler. Comment pouvait-il leur expliquer qu'il ne s'était pas senti la force d'aller voir leur créateur?

Ils s'installèrent à une table, loin des autres occupants. Et Antoine remarqua un petit détail qui ne l'avait pas frappé avant.

_Le Hippie est pas avec vous?

Les quatre frères et sœurs échangèrent un vague regard. Le scientifique se racla la gorge, remontant ses lunettes.

_Non, il... Ne se sentait pas très bien. Il supporte mal cette histoire, on a préféré le laisser se reposer. Il n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

_Comme nous tous, je suppose.

Le détenteur de la science infuse hocha la tête gravement, et le silence se fit plusieurs minutes. Soudainement, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

_Prof?

Le scientifique ne réagit pas tout de suite, cherchant dans sa mémoire. Un jeune homme brun, costaud, les cheveux courts...

_Alexis?

_C'est ça, tu te souviens de moi? Je suis venu y'a quelques jours pour aider Mathieu sur le montage d'SLG.

_Evidemment, excuse-moi! Tu viens le visiter?

_Oui, j'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé, je suis vraiment désolé. C'est... Merde, j'espère vraiment que ça va aller.

_Et bien... Il est plongé dans le coma. Avec plusieurs et divers séquelles qui pourront avoir des effets secondaires plutôt désobligeants. Mais comme je le disais quelques minutes plus tôt, il faut garder espoir, n'est-ce pas?

_Vous avez raison, Mathieu est solide. Il va s'en sortir, j'en suis sûr.

Le Prof l'approuva, mais perturbé intérieurement. Maintenant qu'il remettait l'homme en face de lui, il trouvait le contexte un peu étrange. Le brun avait vraiment l'air... Fatigué. Les traits tirés, le regard triste et le teint pâle. D'après ce qu'il savait, ce n'était qu'un ami de Mathieu.

Etait-ce son créateur qui le mettait dans cet état?

_Antoine, enchanté.

Alexis et le scientifique se retournèrent, pour découvrir un Antoine l'air un peu crispé, une main tendue.

_Oh, le célèbre présentateur de What The Cut. J'aime beaucoup de que tu fais. Enchanté.

Il lui serra la main, tandis que le Prof fronçait les sourcils.

_Tu viens voir Mathieu, toi aussi?

Il y'eu un silence un peu maussade, avant que le vidéaste ne reprenne la parole.

_Oui. Et ma copine. Elle était dans la voiture avec lui, c'était elle qui conduisait.

_Oh... Je suis vraiment désolé, je savais pas qu'il était accompagné...

_Heureusement elle va bien. C'est une bonne chose. Tu as l'air de beaucoup t'inquiéter pour Mathieu, _Alexis._ J'ai vu son médecin ce matin, il va plutôt bien. Je suis sûr qu'il se remettra.

_J'en suis certain également...

Leur main se tenaient toujours, et le Prof eu la désagréable impression que la poigné de formalité n'avait plus rien de chaleureuse, soudainement. Sentant que l'air s'était refroidi, il intervint.

_Bon, je vais voir ce que fait le Patron. Ensuite, on ira voir Mathieu. Tu viens?

La Fille se leva, donnant un bref signe de tête à ses deux frères, et attrapa sa main.

_Je vais y aller aussi, merci pour le café. Panda, Geek. Alexis...

_Antoine.

Le brun repartit après une dernière salutation, le visage fermé. Alexis soupira, puis lança un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

_Je vais voir à la salle d'attente, si je peux voir Mat' après la Fille et le Prof. A plus les gars, courage.

_Merci Alexis. Fit le Panda en souriant poliment.

Restés seuls, l'ursidé et le gamer tournèrent leur tête l'un vers l'autre, les sourcils un peu froncés.

_T'as vu ce que j'ai vu? Demanda le chanteur.

_Oui... Tu crois que ça voulait dire quoi?

_J'en sais rien du tout, mais ils avaient pas l'air de trop s'aimer. Y'a vraiment qu'entre nous que ça tourne rond hein...

Pour seule réponse, le Geek lui offrit un sourire triste, et un léger baiser au coin des lèvres.

_Encore heureux...

* * *

><p>Silence. La fumée le gêna légèrement, et d'un rapide geste de la main, il la chassa de devant ses yeux.<p>

_Va plus loin si tu veux fumer.

_T'as pas l'habitude, depuis le temps?

_Non. Et le Geek non plus. Alors va sur la terrasse.

_Fais pas chier, j'ai bientôt fini...

Le Prof faillit répliquer, mais il se tût, sachant le combat perdu d'avance. Il soupira lorsque sa paume se posa sur le front encore chaud. Une voix féminine se fit entendre.

_C'est comment?

_Sa température a baissée, mais il est encore chaud. Je passerais à la pharmacie demain. Patron, t'en profiteras pour aller chercher la voiture au garage. Mais on à pas encore payé...

_Je payerais c'est bon.

Le scientifique haussa un sourcil, surpris, mais ne dit rien. Les excès de gentillesse du Patron étaient bien trop rare, -bien que moins rare qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, au final- et inutile à discuter. La vision du criminel, un pied sur la table, cigarette aux lèvres, en équilibre sur deux pieds d'une chaise, le conforta dans sa pensée.

_Et comment on fait, pour SLG? Demanda le Geek, confortablement installé sur le canapé, dans les bras du Panda.

Le Prof se figea, la main plongée dans une bassine d'eau froide. Voilà un sujet dont il avait complètement oublié l'existence. Et un coup d'œil à sa famille lui permit de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul.

_J'y avais pas vraiment pensé, à vrai dire... On informe les auditeurs?

_Ça va créer la panique, c'est pas forcément une bonne idée. Intervint l'ursidé. Mais... Je crois qui faut continuer à se dire que Mat' va se réveiller vite, d'accord? A la limite on peut commencer à trouver quelques vidéos qu'il traitera lui.

_Il voudra choisir les vidéos. Il est capable d'en prendre des nouvelles, même si elles sont géniales...

Les mots du Geek firent sourire tristement le chanteur, amusé. Il était vrai que pour son émission, Mathieu tenait à tout faire lui-même. Mis à part quelques dialogues qu'il leur attribuait, et les Instants Panda. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou.

Le gamer rit légèrement, penchant la tête, tandis que l'homme animal continuait son attaque, parsemant son cou de baisers.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre d'SLG? Les auditeurs attendront, et merde. Et si le Gamin se réveille dans longtemps, il lui faudra du temps pour se remettre de l'accident.

_Mathieu va se réveiller, et rapidement. Intervint la Fille.

_Et comment tu peux en être si sûr, Conchita?*

La blonde lui lança un regard assassin, mais répliqua aussitôt.

_Je le sais, c'est tout.

_V'là qu'le travesti est voyant maintenant, on aura tout vu. Ricana le criminel.

Si le Prof ne s'était pas presque jeté sur elle pour le calmer et la faire rasseoir, il était sûr que le frère et la sœur seraient déjà en train de se battre.

_Du calme! Stop!

La Fille se rassit, fulminant, sous le regard goguenard du criminel.

Que les gens se moquent d'elle était une chose. Que sa famille la juge en était une autre. Même le Patron. Mais comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le pédophile en rajouta une couche.

_Arrêtez avec votre optimiste gerbant, vous allez finir par me faire vomir. On n'en sait rien, si le Gamin se réveillera!

Tous se figèrent. De colère, de stupeur.

Le Prof, retenant toujours sa compagne, fronça les sourcils. Et laissa la terrible angoisse s'emparer de lui.

Quelque chose_ n'allait pas._ Ils étaient une famille. Une famille dont le créateur était plongé dans le coma. Et eux devaient s'inquiéter.

La roue tournait ainsi. La roue devait tourner ainsi. Soutenir Mathieu, aimer Mathieu. Même parmi les problèmes, les disputes et les tensions. Y croire, et continuer à faire tenir debout ce que le vidéaste s'était donné tant de mal à construire.

Et de par ces simples mots, le scientifique compris que la roue bloquait. Que quelqu'un, ancré dans leur cycle à eux, ne se donnait pas autant de mal qu'eux pour que tout se passe bien.

Il y avait cru, pourtant. L'espace de quelques années... Mais peut-être que c'était peine perdue. Peut-être que...

_T'as pas le droit de dire ça!

La voix du Geek les fit sursauter, et leurs yeux, auparavant tournés sur le criminel qui n'avait pas bougé, se posèrent sur le plus jeune. Celui-ci s'était levé, les joues rouges, les sourcils déformés par la rage et la peine.

_T'as pas le droit de dire que Mathieu se réveillera pas! Et t'as pas le droit de nous désespérer nous! Si t'y crois pas, tu gardes ta rancœur, et tu nous y mêles pas!

_Ma rancœur? C'est pas de la rancœur gamin! C'est du réalisme.

_Croire que Mathieu ne va pas se réveiller n'est pas du réalisme Patron, mais du défaitisme. Et ça empoisonne tout le monde ici.

_M'en voilà navré.

Le Panda secoua la tête, écœuré par l'homme en noir. Du bout des lèvres, il murmura des mots qu'il espérait bien que le criminel entende.

_Je comprends vraiment pas comment tu peux faire partit de cette famille...

Si le Patron eu mal, personne n'en su jamais rien.

Il se contenta de tourner la tête vers ses frères, et de leur adresser un froid sourire. Puis, tout en grâce, attrapa son briquet, son paquet de cigarettes, et traversa le salon, se dirigeant vers la porte.

_Ou tu vas?

La voix du Prof fût un peu plus agressive qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

_Dans un bordel du coin. Me trouver une pute. Ou peut-être deux, qui sait? Et vous en faîtes pas, je reviendrais pas demain.

Mimant de ne pas voir les yeux baignés de larmes du Geek, il leur lança une dernière phrase, qu'ils ne comprirent pas avant longtemps.

_Le laissez pas crever, celui-là.

Le claquement de la porte résonna longtemps dans le silence glacé.

Sur le canapé, le Hippie remua dans son sommeil, tandis qu'une unique larme tomba sur sa joue.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Référence à Conchita Wurst, gagnant(e) de l'Eurovision 2014.<em>**

**_Voilà! Alors, déçus? Pas déçus?_**

**_Je suis encore désolé de la si longue attente pour ce chapitre! Avec les cours, je vous dis, c'est vraiment compliqué d'écrire... J'essaierais vraiment d'écrire plus vite! (C'est pour ça que j'ai relancé un recueil d'OS, j'aime me compliquer la vie xD)_**

**_J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu :) Je tiens à dire que les derniers SLG étaient tout simplement géniaux, aussi! Et que le prochain chapitre arrive... Avant la rentrée, j'espère. Qui est pour moi lundi prochain, le 9 mars._**

**_Une petite review m'aiderait grandement!_**

**_A la prochaine ! ^^_**

**_Peace and Love. 'HippiqueAndYDeaLD_**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Symphonie D'un Autre Monde

_**Coucou!**_

_**Mesdames et messieurs, voici le chapitre 3 de 7NDN! Merci de vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, je vous envoie plein de cœurs!**_

_**lea89: Oh, merci! Désolé de te faire pleurer, mais tes compliments me touchent! Eh oui, le Patron a un cœur! Comme quoi... ^^ Non, sauf de noms. Mais ils ne s'étaient jamais vus avant. J'espère que ce n'est pas incohérent avec la real life, parce que j'avoue, je ne suis pas très bien renseignée sur Alexis. Le doc qui s'occupe de lui actuellement? Oui, il s'en fiche. Disons que ça ne joue aucun rôle dans l'état de Mathieu, et que dans l'histoire, la schizophrénie à un tel point est "reconnu", bien que rare. :) J'espère que tu prendras toujours autant de plaisir à me lire qu'actuellement, et je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre :)**_

_**Miritamoku: Coucou! Merci de ta review ^^ Contente que ça t'ai plu! Le Patron est un personnage assez compliqué à gérer, mais au final, je m'éclate avec lui, et je suis plutôt contente :) J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant! Bonne lecture!**_

_**Guest: Merci, je vois que le Patron a été apprécié :p Il a un cœur, finalement! Oui, vaut mieux après chaque chapitre x) Se préparer un truc joyeux \o/ Encore désolé de vous déprimer tous T_T Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !**_

_**Pandoudii: 1. Le Geek et le Panda sont au sommet du kawaiinness! *_* J'aime tellement les représenter comme ça! C'est le seul couple heureux de la fic en même temps, faut bien qu'ils profitent xD 2. Oui, pour le coup, le Panda est un immonde connard. Mais pour sa défense, le Patron n'aide pas non plus... On va dire qu'il y'a incompréhension général... 3. J'ai hésité à la caser celle-là, mais il fallait bien que je cale le Hippie quelque part! Et ça m'a paru parfait. Même en dormant, la souffrance de sa famille lui fait mal... :( 5. Tu verras pour Alexis ;) Il a un rôle à jouer, je suppose que tout le monde l'a compris, mais je spoil pas :p 6. Antoine s'en prend pleiiin la gueule \o/ Comme tous, je vois pas pourquoi il serait épargné :p 7. C'était le moment mignon du chapitre avec le Panda/Geek. (Enfin mignon, ça parle de la mort d'un bébé mais bon... C'est le Patron.) 8. Je le vois trop manger du bambou! Mais pour de vrai xD C'est un panda après tout! Et j'aimerais bien goûter tiens :p 9. Ca reste correct, mais j'aime les reviews longues :p 10. J'aime le smiley "x)" 11. Je suis tellement mal à l'aise sur les fics drôles... O_O Ca me surprendra toujours moi-même. Alors que je suis si à l'aise avec le dark! Pourtant dans la vraie vie c'est tout à fait l'inverse x) Ma foi... 12. Comme je réponds aux reviews avant d'écrire le chapitre, je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi mon pari. Si oui, c'est cool, si non, désolé! T_T 13. Merci, j'espère que cette suite te plaira :D 14. Moi aussi, tout rose et violet! (Et je tiens aussi à rajouter que décidément, j'aime vraiment beaucoup répondre à vos reviews *w*)**_

_**moi: Coucou! Je déprime tout le monde, je commence à le savoir! T_T Mon but dans la vie est pourtant de donner le sourire aux gens, je crois que je me suis perdu en chemin xD Contente que t'ai aimé ce petit mix Antoine/Patron! Parce que oui, au début, c'était censé être centré sur Antoine... Mais c'est celui avec lequel je suis le moins à l'aise, et j'avais pas grand chose à dire dessus au final :/ ... O_O (*Regarde maman, une psychopathe*) Un bébé est mort, elle est contente XD Normal sur ce site! Toujours tant de haine envers Antoine... xD Le pauvre, il vient de perdre son enfant, et il le sait même pas! (Ce qui... N'est peut-être pas plus mal, en fait.) J'avoue que pour le Panda/Geek, je me suis lâchée là! *w* Ils sont trop cuuuute! En même temps, le Panda et le Geek quoi... Je peux pas les faire autrement! Pour le Prof et la Fille, j'avais du mal au début pour ce couple, mais finalement... Je commence à bien les aimer ^^ Et à les mettre plus en avant! J'adore le Prof en fait! :D Merci beaucoup de tous tes compliments! Toi et les autres vous me motivez vraiment à continuer à écrire, et promis, j'essaierais de sortir des chapitres plus souvent! Mes vacances sont cools, pour la rentrée, je sais pas, le 9 mars... \o/ Bah, 15,5 en français, je me plains pas! Mais pour les maths, j'ai rempli 1/7 du sujet, et histoire... Je suis contente si j'ai 10 xD C'était un peu la galère dans ces deux matières, en somme. Mais tu sais quoi? OSEF :D Alors je t'offre ce chapitre pour ne plus y penser, à ce brevet blanc de ***** :p Bonne lecture!**_

_**(...Peut-être que je devrais faire de moins longue intro xD Je ne sais pas T_T)**_

_**WARNING: Ce chapitre contient des mentions de violence sur enfant, et de pédophilie. Si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec ça, passez votre chemin...**_

_**Bonne lecture à vous!**_

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapitre 3: Symphonie d'un autre monde.<em>

Les deux semaines suivantes furent un véritable enfer.

Ni Mathieu, ni Marion ne se réveillèrent. Les médecins s'occupant d'eux établissaient toujours le même pronostic: Pas de changement notable. Marion guérissait doucement, et tout le monde était optimiste. L'AVC qu'elle avait subi ne laisserait apparemment pas grandes séquelles, et ils pensaient la réveiller bientôt. Quant' à Mathieu, toujours rien ne bougeait. Plongé profondément dans le coma, ils étaient incapables de savoir si son traumatisme crânien guérissait. Son épaule allait mieux, remis en place et soignée. Sa jambe s'était également légèrement améliorée. Mais tout ça n'était que superficiel.

Antoine et chaque membre de la famille se succédaient pour aller rendre visite à la blonde et au châtain. Tous, espérant en silence, chacun à une manière qui lui était propre.

Alexis venait régulièrement également, à l'étonnement général, et à la méfiance légère du présentateur de What The Cut?!. D'autres vidéastes avaient fait le chemin, le temps d'une journée. Comme Kriss, le fossoyeur, InThePanda, LinksTheSun, et Le Joueur Du Grenier. Le Prof avait prévenu tous les amis proches, et le Geek avait continué à gérer le facebook et le twitter de Mathieu, se faisant passer pour lui, ne sachant pas encore comment l'annoncer aux fans.

Mais une famille sans le Créateur n'en était pas vraiment une.

Chez les Sommet, les repas se passaient dans le calme. Le Patron, toujours plus froid, toujours plus distant, était rarement là. Le Prof et la Fille, ainsi que le Geek et le Panda se soutenaient comme ils le pouvaient, partageant la même douleur. Le Hippie, quant' à lui, se terrait dans son van, en compagnie de son chien. Loin du monde.

Et jamais la vie ne leur parût si silencieuse.

* * *

><p><em>"Imagine there's no heaven,<em>

_It's easy if you try._

_No hell below us,_

_Above us only sky._

_Imagine all the people,_

_Living for today..."_

La voix éraillée et grésillante du petit poste gris, posé sur la table de camping au fond du van, l'apaisait considérablement. Qu'il était bien... Tranquille, sans soucis... Paisible...

**Boum.**

Les yeux fermés, échoué sur le lit, il ne réagit pas. Quiconque était-ce, il finirait bien par se lasser.

Un soupir. Deuxième coup sur la porte. Suivi d'un troisième. Avec un grognement, il consentit à se décaler un peu, tentant d'apercevoir par la fenêtre le visiteur.

_Hippie! Je sais que t'es là, ouvre.

Le Panda. Avec un gémissement, le pacifiste ouvrit un œil, avant de le refermer brusquement. Le soleil agressait sa rétine d'une violence...

_Ça devrait pas être permis ça, gros...

Il tenta de se lever, mais retomba à peine debout. Le monde tournait, les couleurs se mélangeaient, et l'air lui semblait soudainement si irrespirable...

De l'air. De l'air!

Sa respiration était de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus lourde, tandis qu'un voile noir s'installait doucement devant ses yeux. La chanson tournait toujours, et les coups devenaient de plus en plus insistants.

Boum boum boum sur la porte. Boum boum boum dans son crâne. Qu'il arrête...

Dans un gémissement et une exclamation douloureuse, il parvint à se hisser debout, tremblant, s'appuyant aux placards. Arrivé à la porte, il tira la poignée d'un coup sec, l'entrouvrant.

_Mec?

Un autre gémissement, pour que l'autre comprenne qu'il avait tout, sauf la force de parler, et il sentit deux bras le tirer doucement. Sa tête, lourde et douloureuse, tournait de plus en plus.

Une bouffé d'air frais lui donna l'impression de revivre l'espace d'une seconde. Il se sentit à peine descendre les marches hautes de son van, et frissonna légèrement lorsque ses pieds nus se posèrent sur l'herbe humide de cette fin d'été.

_Merde mec... Qu'est-ce que t'as pris?...

_Gros...

_Je sais. Je sais...

Il était bien, là. La tête dans un cou chaud, respirant faiblement, mais respirant. Le kigurumi de l'autre était un peu désagréable, et collait contre sa peau transpirante, mais finalement, c'était mieux que la solitude de ses couvertures.

Deux doigts lui relevèrent doucement le menton, et ce n'est que lorsque le soleil agressa une fois de plus ses yeux entrouverts, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes.

_Mec, qu'est-ce que t'as pris? Réponds-moi...

Une seconde de silence. Et à travers son esprit embrouillé, une sensation...

_Gros...

Sans pouvoir prévenir, il s'agrippa violemment à l'habit de l'autre, et se plia en deux, rejetant le contenu de son estomac sur le sol.

_Merde!

Il vomit plusieurs fois, recroquevillé au sol, tenu par l'ursidé. Il entendit clairement le "Capsule, dégage!" de son frère, et trouva la force de murmurer ces quelques mots.

_Lui fait pas peur gros... S'teu plaît...

_Je lui ferais pas peur quand tu me diras ce que t'as pris!

Le Panda grimaça légèrement après ses mots. Le ton était sûrement plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, mais l'inquiétude ne lui faisait plus bien voir clair.

_J'en sais rien gros... Des champis, et...

_Et quoi? Hippie!

_Une seringue. Je sais pas ce que c'était. Balbutia-t-il faiblement.

_Merde... Tu déconnes mec...

Il avait chaud, terriblement chaud. Et se sentait terriblement stupide, soudainement. La douleur lui incendiait la gorge, les poumons et la trachée. Et sa tête tambourinait toujours.

_Depuis quand tu te piques hein? Tu t'es toujours contenté de la beuh, et tu vois, j'aimerais bien que tu continues.

_Je suis désolé gros...

Il se sentait misérable, assis là sur le sol, rejetant tout son estomac sur l'herbe. Qui n'avait rien demandée... Il agrippait toujours le kigurumi de son frère, et savait qu'il tomberait si l'autre le lâchait.

_Du calme mon grand, je te lâche pas, Ok? Calme-toi...

Les larmes acides qui lui brûlaient les yeux menacèrent quelques secondes de couler, mais il les essuya rapidement avec sa manche, renifla, et osa relever les yeux vers le chanteur.

_Ça va gros, je vais bien...

_Tu veux pas que t'emmènes voir le Prof? Tu sais vraiment pas ce que c'était?

_C'était pas fort, j'en ai pas besoin.

L'ursidé hésita un peu, mais face à ses deux yeux bleus, qui lui renvoyaient toute la tristesse que renfermait l'autre, il n'insista pas.

_Il faut pas que tu restes enfermé comme ça. Viens, on va dans la cour.

Aidé par son frère, il se releva, et constata avec surprise qu'il réussit à mettre un pied devant l'autre sans trébucher.

Après un temps infiniment long, ils arrivèrent en silence au petit jardin derrière la maison, recouvert à présent de nombreuses mauvaises herbes en tout genre, et de fleurs fanées.

Visant les jonquilles à moitié mortes au fond de l'allée, le chagrin du pacifiste s'amplifia.

_Il faut vraiment que tu te remettes à t'occuper de ce jardin. Fit le Panda avec un léger sourire. Elles tiennent pas ces fleurs... On a essayé pourtant, avec la Fille et le Prof, mais... Il semblerait qu'elles ne veuillent que toi.

Ils s'assirent sur le banc à l'entrée du petit portail, dont la peinture s'écaillait fortement. Pensif, toujours un peu à l'ouest, le Hippie fixa son regard sur les végétaux jaunes.

_Elles ont besoin de soleil Gros.

_Je sais bien. Mais il y'en a, même si c'est la fin de l'été. Je comprends pas vraiment...

Le camé ferma les yeux doucement, reposant sa tête en arrière, contre le dossier en pierre.

_Je parle pas de ce soleil-là Gros...

Un éclair grave dans les yeux du Panda, et le silence se fit plusieurs minutes. Les deux frères restèrent simplement-là, côte à côté, dans la fraicheur de l'été laissant la place à l'automne.

_Les oiseaux chantaient avant tu t'en souviens?

_(Dans un temps qui me semble si loin.)_

Le Panda ne répondit pas tout de suite, analysant la question. Le Hippie devait être parti très loin, dans ses souvenirs et dans sa mélancolie, pour que son ton soit ainsi. Pour que ses yeux soit si vague, et son sourire si figé.

_Oui. Oui je m'en souviens. Ils chantent encore tu sais?

_Nan Gros... Ils chantent plus de la même façon. C'est comme le soleil, il brille plus pareil. Les tâches des girafes ont perdurées, les rayures des zèbres aussi. Mais la flore fane, et s'assèche...

L'ursidé se demanda rapidement si il ne devrait pas courir aller chercher le Prof, mais jugea mal venu de laisser le camé seul pour l'instant. Tous avaient l'habitude des délires du Hippie, qu'ils soient légers, ou poussés à l'extrême. Mais cette fois... Cette fois, le pacifiste semblait perdu, les yeux fixés sur le vidé, les sourcils froncés de tristesse. Réellement dans un état second.

_Mec, tu sais vraiment pas ce que t'as pris tout à l'heure?

Le fan de reggae hocha négativement la tête, soupirant un peu.

_Je vais bien Gros... Je me perds un peu loin, c'est tout.

Le Panda le fixa étrangement, et finalement, enserra sa main dans la sienne, dans un geste rassurant.

_Hippie. Je sais qu'on vit tous quelque chose de dur en ce moment. Mais il faut qu'on se ressaisisse. On peut pas se laisser détruire, et on peut pas te laisser te détruire.

L'autre ne répondit pas, laissant son regard se peindre de tristesse une fois encore.

_Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit... Murmura le Panda... Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là. On est tous là. C'est pour ça qu'on est là. C'est ce qu'on est, une famille.

_...Je sais Gros. Je sais...

_(J'aurais aimé y croire. Si fort.)_

_Ça fait deux semaines Gros... Deux semaines que Mathieu est à l'hôpital.

_Et il en sortira bientôt. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

_J'ai prié tous les dieux Gros. J'ai prié la Création tout entière de nous le rendre, en un seul morceau. Pour que tout redevienne Peace, et que le soleil rebrille. Mais je n'y arrive plus.

_T'arrives plus à quoi?

_A prier. A y croire. C'est ce qui me sauve, pourtant. Si je perds ça... On a perdu notre soleil. On a perdu Mathieu. Et moi je perds la foi. Et j'ai beau m'injecter tous les produits que je veux, je n'arrive pas à la retrouver. C'est toujours si douloureux, de se réveiller le matin Gros... Toujours si triste.

_(Mais au fond de moi je sais...)_

Le Panda laissa la tristesse l'engloutir. Le soleil et le chant des oiseaux ne lui semblaient plus si beaux, à présent. Mais il lui restait encore la force de prendre la parole, pour souffler ces derniers mots.

_On a perdu notre soleil. Mais... C'est comme tout. Tout ce qui fait la nature. C'est temporaire. Mathieu reviendra. Dis-toi que c'est une épreuve. Pénible, et douloureuse. Mais on doit ça à Mat'. On lui doit de garder la tête froide, et de rester soudés. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu, n'est-ce pas?

_(Il est notre soleil et notre musique.)_

Un autre silence. Et le Hippie sourit tristement.

_Oui Gros. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu.

_Alors on se laisse pas abattre. Et t'arrêtes de prendre ces merdes, ok? Promets-le.

_Promis...

L'ursidé lui offrit un chaud et chaleureux sourire. Et le Hippie sembla un instant aller mieux. Loin de l'effet des drogues et du chagrin, il sembla revivre quelques instants.

_(Mais au fond de moi, je sais que tout n'ira jamais bien.)_

* * *

><p><em>2 jours plus tard. <em>

Il respira un bon coup l'air frais de l'extérieur. Cette odeur de médicament et de produit nettoyant le dégoûterait décidément toujours.

Le Geek avisa un banc plus loin. Le jardin de l'hôpital possédait une grande superficie, et beaucoup d'espaces verts. Il espérait seulement que le Panda ne le chercherait pas trop longtemps en se perdant en route.

S'avançant, il frissonna légèrement, se frottant les bras. L'air commençait à se rafraîchir, et il avait oublié sa veste...

Avec un petit soupir, il s'assit sur le dossier du banc en bois, fermant les yeux pour apprécier le soleil.

Rien ne bougeait, toujours figé. Son créateur ne se réveillait pas. Les gens ne changeaient pas. Le tableau était toujours le même. L'horloge avait beau tourner, l'été laissait trop vite sa place à l'hiver, sans que les feuilles de l'automne n'aient le temps de tomber.

Et tout cela le désespérait. Ils étaient tous comme figés dans la glace, sans Mathieu. Attendant un nouveau départ que seul le vidéaste pouvait leur donner.

Le gamer s'imagina rapidement comme un de ses personnages de jeux vidéo qu'il laissait poireauter des heures sans bouger sur son écran, lorsque que son attention était accaparé par autre chose. Intérieurement, il se promit qu'il ne ferait plus jamais ça sans mettre en pause.

Il rouvrit les yeux après quelques minutes, et remarqua que le ciel s'était recouvert, cachant le soleil. Fronçant les sourcils, il put réfléchir à tout autre chose qui le perturbait sérieusement : Alexis.

Il était peut-être enfantin et un peu naïf, mais pas totalement stupide. Le brun, n'habitant pas loin, venait voir Mathieu souvent. Une fois tous les deux jours, voir même tous les jours. Il pouvait passer en coup de vent, comme rester plus d'une heure.

Tout le monde avait remarqué son dévouement et son inquiétude peut-être un peu excessive envers l'état de Mathieu, et le jeune musicien ne cessait de répéter qu'il adorait son ami, et qu'il ne voulait pas l'abandonner dans cette épreuve.

Personne n'avait rien contre lui. Il était agréable, gentil, serviable, et soutenait les Sommet comme il pouvait. Le Geek l'aimait bien, en tout cas. Mais il trouvait ça étrange, et n'était pas le seul à le penser.

Une goutte tomba sur sa joue. Il releva les yeux le ciel, surpris, et constata que les nuages gris le recouvraient entièrement, à présent.

Il se leva en s'étirant, faisant craquer ses bras, remettant sa casquette droite. Parcourant le petit parc pour se dégourdir les jambes, il laissa ses yeux dériver vers les arbres qui bordaient l'hôpital, en rang parfait. Les voitures qui passaient de l'autre côté du parc d'en face, les nombreux chemins, destinés aux patients et aux visiteurs...

Un mouvement à sa droite le stoppa.

Il tourna la tête rapidement, aux aguets. Depuis son agression avec les dealers du Hippie, il avait appris à se méfier du monde extérieur. Tout ne pouvait pas se contrôler comme dans les jeux vidéo.

Il tomba sur deux yeux noirs comme la nuit, qui le fixaient.

Deux yeux ornant un visage de la même couleur, ciselé finement. Des pommettes hautes, un menton pointu, un petit nez en bouton et des cheveux hirsutes et crépus, coiffés en deux nattes mal faites.

Une petite fille.

Ils se fixèrent quelques minutes en silence, l'un doucement surpris, l'autre méfiante. Elle avait le visage d'un ange, mais les sourcils froncés, et les yeux durs. Bien qu'au fond de ses prunelles, une douce touche de noisette contrastait avec la sombreur du reste.

La bouche du gamer s'entrouvrit, mais avant qu'il n'ait pût dire un mot, un cri l'interrompit.

_MON CŒUR!

Dans son dos, il vit le Panda à l'autre bout du jardin, l'appelant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le rejoignant, il lança un dernier regard en arrière.

Ne restait que le silencieux bruissement des feuilles et des brins d'herbes. La petite fille avait disparue.

Arrivé à la hauteur de son amant, il haussa les sourcils devant son sourire, aussi grand qu'une montagne.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

_Mathieu a bougé tout à l'heure! Quand le Prof lui parlait, les médecins veulent qu'on vienne!

Il oublia la pluie, ce petit ange étrange et Alexis, et le suivi en courant.

* * *

><p>Le Prof, le Panda et le Geek observèrent en silence le docteur Leger examiner Mathieu, les sourcils froncés. Il appuya sur sa jambe, levant les yeux vers le visage du châtain pour y voir une réaction.<p>

Mais le vidéaste ne bougeait pas.

L'ursidé se pencha vers le scientifique, pour lui parler à l'oreille.

_Tu es sûr de ce que tu as vu?

_J'en suis absolument sûr. Je lui parlais, et il bougé la tête, et a soupiré. Ce n'est pas une réaction normale pour un patient dans le coma.

_En fait, ça pourrait être une réaction normale du corps. L'interrompit le médecin. Mais si vous dîtes qu'il a soupiré, et bougé la tête en même temps... Je pense qu'il était conscient de ce que vous lui disiez.

_Vous pensez qu'il a essayé de faire comprendre au Prof... Qu'il comprenait ce qu'il disait? Demanda le Panda.

_Peut-être, je n'en sais rien. Ce genre de choses dépasse mes compétences. Mais je suis très content de cette réaction. Et quelque part... Cela nous rappelle que Mathieu est toujours là, quelque part. Après ça... J'ai de meilleurs espoirs pour qu'il se réveille.

Le Geek sentit son cœur s'accélérer, tandis qu'il écarquillait les yeux.

_C'est vrai?

_Bien sûr. Il n'y avait eu aucun signe depuis le début, mais là... C'est bon. Très bon pour lui.

Le gamer se retourna vers son amant, n'osant pas y croire. Celui-ci lui sourit doucement, tout en hochant la tête. L'air soulagé et heureux qu'il avait confirmait au Geek qu'il avait bien entendu.

Mathieu allait bien se réveiller. Son espoir monta d'un cran.

_Il suffit d'être patient. Quelqu'un veut rester avec lui?

Le Prof secoua la tête, le visage souriant aussi. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose, annoncer la bonne nouvelle à la Fille. Et ensuite, au Hippie et au Patron. Quoiqu'il en dise, il était sûr que le criminel n'en avait pas rien à faire.

_Non, merci. Nous allons rentrer.

Le médecin acquiesça, le visage un peu soucieux. Mais il interrompit rapidement leur départ, s'adressant au scientifique.

_Est-ce que je peux vous parler une seconde, avant que vous partiez?

_Bien évidemment. -Il se tourna vers ses frères.- Allez-y vous deux, je vous rejoints à la voiture.

Ils attendirent quelques secondes que les pas s'éloignent, en silence.

_Que se passe-t-il?

_Hum... Comment dire... Hier, j'ai eu la visite d'un de vos "frère". Le Hippie, je crois?

_Oui, il est venu voir Mathieu, j'étais avec lui. Pourquoi?

_Eh bien, il semblait... Il ne semblait pas en très bon état.

_Oh..

_Et je sais reconnaître un homme sous stupéfiants quand j'en vois un.

Le Prof inspira profondément, cherchant les bons mots. Un médecin un peu trop entêtant sur le dos du camé n'était pas ce dont ils avaient besoin pour le moment.

_Ecoutez... C'est une période difficile pour nous en ce moment. Le Hippie a toujours été un peu à l'Ouest, mais il sait se gérer. Et on est là pour lui. Donc tout va bien. Ne vous en faîtes pas.

_... Très bien. J'espère que vous arriverez à gérer ce problème.

Le détenteur de la science infuse sourit froidement.

_On arrivera à gérer la situation quand Mathieu se réveillera.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce, puis descendit jusqu'au hall. Il dévala les marches deux par deux, pour voir le Panda et le Geek qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin, adossés contre la voiture.

_Tout est ok?

_Tout est parfait. On y va.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait?

Un léger silence, avant que l'homme de science ne soupire.

_Rien. Rien du tout.

* * *

><p>L'homme avisa la voiture quitter le parking et prendre la route, emportant les trois passagers à son bord.<p>

Assis sur la chaise, le regard perdu, le docteur Leger réfléchissait. A ses côtés, allongé sur le lit, endormi, une jolie jeune femme blonde. Sur le mur, l'horloge indiquait quatorze-heure trente. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans le couloir ou dans les chambres voisines. Seul les bippements réguliers de la machine venaient troublaient le silence, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Deux semaines. Que faire... Que faire?

Il tourna la tête vers sa patiente.

Rarement dans sa carrière il n'avait vu une aussi jolie jeune femme que l'étudiante en médecine. Elle dégageait quelque chose de fort et de calme à la fois. De mature. Et ses traits fins et son visage pâle lui semblait sauvage, insaisissable.

Deux semaines. Deux semaines que le criminel l'avait menacé pour qu'il ne parle pas. L'homme aux cheveux fous -Antoine, si il se souvenait bien-, était venu plusieurs fois. La tentation de lui dire, de briser le mystère, était toujours la même. Toujours plus forte. Mais les mots de l'homme en noir résonnaient, le retenaient. Il avait une famille. Une femme et des enfants. Il ne pouvait pas risquer leur vie pour son travail et ses états d'âme.

Mais avait-il le droit de cacher un si lourd secret? De briser une famille de par le silence? Tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Quand il la réveillerait, elle parlerait de toute façon. Et ils sauraient qu'il avait failli dans son travail de chirurgien. Qu'il dise qu'il était passé à côté, ou qu'il avait préféré ne pas lui dire, le résultat était le même. Faute professionnelle.

Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, la blonde ne s'était pas aperçu qu'elle était enceinte? Ou qu'elle voudrait le cacher? Il faudrait la réveiller bientôt. Et sa position sera délicate...

Il soupira faiblement, la tête entre les mains, le regard toujours sur la jeune femme. Dans quelle situation s'était-il fourré?

Il finit cependant par se lever. Il quitta à regret ses yeux de la blonde, et d'un pas lourd, se dirigea vers son bureau.

Arrivé, il sortir une clé de sa poche, ouvrit l'un des nombreux tiroirs, et après quelques secondes à chercher, y sortit un document. Une échographie. Les résultats des tests de Marion.

Il resta ainsi quelques minutes à les observer. Il se posta à la fenêtre, là où le vent soufflait encore un peu.

La flamme vacilla un instant lorsqu'il alluma son briquet, mais elle ne flancha pas.

Les papiers brûlèrent en quelques secondes.

* * *

><p>La nouvelle tomba, comme une nuée de papillon au début du printemps.<p>

Mathieu allait se réveiller. Voilà qui était sûr à présent. Le contraire n'était plus envisageable.

Le Hippie, la tête posé contre la vitre, sourit doucement. Encore et toujours dans son van, "Imagine" de John Lennon tournant en boucle, un joint au bout des lèvres.

Une lueur d'espoir perçait dans ce cœur qui lui semblait éteint, depuis quelques jours. Et comme une eau douce ruisselante sur ses plaies à vifs, l'espoir le soignait doucement. Le déterrait de son trou psychédélique dans lequel il s'enfonçait doucement. Sa tête était déjà hors de l'eau. Et il suffisait de se laisser flotter sur les vagues, maintenant.

Oui... Juste se laisser flotter sur les vagues...

Il fixa la seringue, gentiment posée sur la table basse. Si unique, au milieu de tous ces objets. Si tentante.

Ses doigts pianotèrent un instant sa cuisse. Sa lèvre inférieure mordue, ses yeux fermés.

Ne pas succomber. Résister. Faire abstraction de la pulsion de son sang, de son corps entier, qui lui ordonnait de prendre l'objet, là, tout de suite.

_"Mathieu a bougé les gars! Il va se réveiller? Vous entendez? Mathieu va se réveiller, c'est sûr..."_

Il rouvrit les yeux.

Et envoya balader du revers de la main le seringue. Droit dans la poubelle. Il pût reprendre une grande respiration, puis attrapa la bouteille d'eau à sa droite, pour en boire une longue goulée.

Trois coups sourds à la porte.

Il se figea.

Ces coups-là, il les reconnaissait toujours.

Lorsque l'autre insista après un autre coup, son envie de le laisser poireauter le quitta tout à coup. Tout compte fait, il ne voulait pas vraiment affronter la colère du criminel.

La porte entrouverte le laissait apercevoir le visage fermé du pédophile, clair dans l'obscurité du soir. Le mac ne semblait pas de bonne humeur, manifestement. Bien que ces yeux soient toujours et éternellement cachés par ses lunettes noires.

_Je peux entrer?

Il s'effaça en silence, laissant entrer son frère. Le Patron s'installa sur la petite table de camping, débarrassant les affaires trônant dessus. Il s'arrêta brusquement en posant ses yeux sur la poubelle. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et un léger soupire lui échappa.

Le Hippie, figé, attendait toujours.

Il eut l'étrange impression de se retrouver bien des semaines en arrière, assis à cette même place avec le criminel. La différence d'aujourd'hui, c'était que ce temps était passé. Que depuis toutes ces semaines, leur seule loi était de s'éviter comme des enfants. Ne sachant jamais sur quel pied danser. Ne sachant jamais quelle carte jouer.

Il eut la plus désagréable des impressions. Celle que tout recommençait une fois encore, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

_J'aimerais qu'on arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu.

Devant le silence du camé, l'autre continua.

_...Ça ne... m'amuse plus.

En appuyant bien ces trois derniers mots, il offrit au Hippie un sourire mi glacial, mi paresseux. Un sourire qui lui hérissa le poil.

_D'accord.

Les sourcils du Patron se haussèrent, et son visage prit une expression plus glaciale encore.

_D'accord? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire?

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre? Demanda le pacifiste d'une voix fatiguée. Presque ennuyée.

L'autre ne sut pas quoi répondre, et le Hippie sentit qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

Et face à tant de lâcheté, le pacifiste sentit quelque chose se briser en lui, une fois de plus.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux sérieusement que je te réponde, gros? Que j'aimerais que t'arrêtes de te comporter comme un connard? Que j'aimerais qu'un jour, un seul jour, tu me montres qui tu es réellement? Sans... Sans artifices. Sans masque. Tu vois gros, c'est ce que j'ai compris, depuis l'accident de Mathieu. J'ai compris que tu portais un masque. Et je... Je sais pas si je pourrais te l'enlever un jour. Je sais même pas si il est possible de te l'enlever. Parce qu'il te colle tellement à la peau, maintenant, qu'on dirait que finalement, c'est devenu toi. Mais je garde espoir que non. J'aimerais vraiment que non gros. Je...

Il marqua une pause, respirant fébrilement.

_Tu t'inquiètes pour Mathieu. Et pourtant, tu fais comme si tu t'en foutais. Me dis pas que ça te fais rien qu'il est réagit aux mots du Prof c't'après-midi? Tu viens me voir, en me disant que tout ça ne t'amuse plus, comme si c'était un putain de jeu. Comme si jouer avec moi était drôle, et que tu t'éclatais à le faire gros! Alors tu vois... Au lieu de te pointer comme une fleur, là, après des semaines, pendant que Mathieu est dans le coma à l'hôpital... J'aimerais que t'arrête de te comporter comme si t'en avais rien à faire, et que tu comprennes un peu ce qu'on a à te dire.

Le silence fut lourd. Le criminel n'avait pas bougé, les yeux fixés sur sa personnalité contraire. Et le temps parût long. Infiniment long.

Après quelques minutes, il se passa lentement une main tremblante sur le visage, détournant le regard.

Et un instant, comme il l'avait si longtemps demandé, le Hippie pu voir le masque se briser.

Parce que même le plus fort des Hommes, même _le Patron_, n'était pas indestructible. Même lui, ne pouvait pas porter tout le poids du monde sans faiblir.

Mais ce qu'il vit... Ce qu'il vit, l'espace d'une seconde... Ne fut absolument pas ce qu'il avait demandé.

Et le remord l'assaillit, aussi vite que repartir la colère.

_Gros...

Il se tût. Qu'avait-il à dire, après tout ça? Après un si long monologue, qu'il savait vrai? Qu'il savait puisé de tous ses sentiments les plus profonds?

_Je me perds un peu dans ma route Gamin.

La voix n'était pas aussi rauque que d'habitude. Plus douce. Plus faible.

_C'est pour ça qu'on est pareil, toi et moi. On a tous une route. Un chemin à suivre. Le début, il a été tracé par Mathieu. C'est pour ça qu'on est... Merde, c'est pour ça qu'on est si perdu sans lui. C'est pour ça que rien tient debout. Parce que lui trace le début. Mais la suite, y'a que nous qui pouvons la choisir, et la continuer. Et toi et moi, on a pris le même sentier. Mais... On le parcourt d'une façon différente.

Il sourit haineusement. Mais certainement pas contre le camé.

_Là où tu te traînes en regardant ce qui se passe autour de toi... Là où tu te manges toutes les branches et toutes les ronces, mais toujours à vouloir aider tout le monde... Moi je fais attention à rien. Je me fous de tout, et je fonce à cent à l'heure.

Le pacifiste acquiesça lentement, l'air un peu triste. Surpris, mais touché.

_Je sais pas vraiment c'est quoi le pire, gros...

_Les deux sont pas mal dans le genre, Gamin...

Le silence se poursuivit. Le Hippie s'était assis en face de son double, regardant le sol. De temps en temps, ses yeux se posaient sur la seringue, toujours dans sa poubelle.

_J'aimerais que tu me racontes le tout début de ce sentier un jour Gros... Tu connais déjà le mien.

_Je ne pense pas le connaître dans sa totalité.

La respiration du Hippie faiblit légèrement. Un triste sourire vint prendre place sur ses lèvres.

_Tu ne voudrais pas le savoir Gros...

_Moi aussi, j'avais un père qui me tapait sur la gueule.

Une autre secousse de souffrance. Un peu plus douloureuse. Un peu plus déchirante. Et le fragment des souvenirs revint déchirer son cœur. Pauvre petit cœur qui hurle.

_On a encore ça en commun, alors...

Les mots, murmurés, faisaient l'effet d'une bombe. Parce qu'ils sont étranges, trop chevrotants, trop brisés. Trop distants, pour qu'ils soient une réalité pure.

Il y'a autre chose. Autre chose que l'autre ne dit pas. Autre chose qu'il veut savoir.

L'hésitation déchira le Patron. Ou ce qu'il en restait ici, dans ce van aux senteurs des encens et de la fumée.

Mais finalement, comme si, malgré tous les doutes, c'était ainsi que ça devait finir, il se retrouva sur la banquette du Hippie, à l'écoute.

Il crut un instant que le pacifiste ne dirait rien. Qu'il se raviserait. Parce que tout ça était trop douloureux. Mais après un temps de silence que le plus âgé respecta, les paroles vinrent.

Jamais dans la maison Sommet on ne connut telle souffrance que lors de ce récit.

Et lorsque les mots finirent de couler, tard, très tard dans la nuit, ce fut une plaie béante, coulant à flot, que le Patron accueillit dans ses bras.

Et si il y'avait encore un cœur qui battait sous cette large poitrine, le criminel aussi, se serait effondré.

Mais ses bras ne flanchèrent pas un instant, retenant le Hippie contre son torse. Puis chacun pensa à Mathieu, très fort.

Cœur contre cœur, les deux frères s'endormirent ainsi. Sous le clair de la lune, la musique en fond, avec pour compagnie le fantôme des souvenirs destructeurs, qui les accompagnaient, toujours.

Cette nuit-là, le Hippie rêva.

* * *

><p><em>Comme une musique impétueuse, sa vie, celle d'un autre monde, se résumait à une seule chose.<em>

_Les mots. Les visages. Les Hommes. Le monde._

_Tout cela n'a plus de sens, après une petite piqûre._

_Il s'y connait bien. Il a lu, appris de ses potes, vu des documentaires. La drogue, c'est son monde. Son lit douillet. Son amante, auprès de laquelle, il le sait, il restera pour toujours._

_Pour certain, la drogue accompagne la tristesse. Pour d'autre, le désarroi. L'abandon. La souffrance viscérale. Celle qui empêche de vivre une vie jugée normale, avec les autres gens._

_Il a toujours vécu avec la drogue. Ça fait partie de ces choses dont on ne se débarrassent pas. Ancrées profondément en nous. Qui blessent autant qu'elles soignent._

_Mais sa came à lui, c'est la haine, qu'elle porte sur son dos. Collée, là, toujours. Enfouie dans les moindres recoins de son esprit, cherchant une occasion, une seule, de s'échapper pour se défouler._

_La haine était une bête monstrueuse, prête à jaillir, à faire mal. Mais il en avait l'habitude. Présente depuis l'enfance. Mais jamais rassurante. La haine ne jouait jamais sur deux fronts. Elle lui faisait toujours mal, et se foutait bien de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à côté._

_Cette égoïste ramenait tout à elle, écrasant chaque sentiment adverse qui pourrait lui porter atteinte._

_Il avait essayé pourtant, de la rejeter. De l'étouffer, pour le réduire au silence. Mais elle était coriace, et revenait sans cesse._

_La drogue l'avait aidée. Vieille et fidèle amie. Un instant très court, il avait souri bêtement, savourant la sensation de plénitude lors de la première taffe. L'espoir avait explosé. Il oubliait, tout. La haine le quittait enfin! Il était bien. Dans son élément._

_Dès lors de son premier bédo, il avait adopté la ganja comme sa meilleure amie officielle. Elle, ne lui avait jamais fait de mal._

_Et la haine s'en était allée vers d'autres mômes détruits. Pour se nourrir d'autres douleurs. Le laissant en paix._

_Mais pour son plus grand désarroi, cela n'avait pas duré bien longtemps._

_Lui, pauvre petit bonhomme sans histoires... Toujours calme, dans sa bulle, à rêver pour les autres. Cachant les blessures grâce à un sourire lumineux et une démarche traînante. Toujours à sortir de bonnes blagues pour faire rigoler la galerie. Entouré d'amis qu'il avait trouvé sympathiques. Deux trois copines par-ci par-là..._

_Le soir, en allant se coucher, il ignorait toujours les cris de son père, ivre devant la télévision, hurlant à tout bout de champs. Il fermait les yeux, et pensait à l'effet que produisait un seul de ses pétard. Et alors, il pouvait s'endormir._

_Et alors, il pouvait rêver. Et pour lui, cette fois-ci._

_Le matin, il se souvenait en se regardant dans le miroir que son géniteur, ce soir en rentrant, passerait ses nerfs sur lui une fois de plus. Alors presque avec lassitude, il se demandait quelle partie du corps allait morfler cette fois. Les jambes? La tête? Le torse? Le ventre? Le dos?_

_Dans sa grande naïveté, il prenait sa souffrance en patience. Crevant à petit feu, mais avec la came pour aide._

_Mais pas lors de ce soir-là. Ou son père, plus ivre que d'habitude, l'avait plaqué contre la table, ignorant ses appels désespérés. L'avait déshabillé, agrippant ses hanches._

_La haine, souriant follement, avait toquée à sa porte. S'était réinvité à sa table, lui lançant un regard méprisant au passage. Lui, brisé, au sol, avec comme seule idée celle de s'ouvrir le ventre._

_Mais la haine, étrangement, lui avait sauvé la vie. L'avait retenu de son bras maigre et décharné, et avait plongé ses deux grands orbes vides et sombres dans les siens._

_"Pas tout de suite" Lui avait-elle murmurée vicieusement._

_Et la vie, (la mort) avait continué. Symphonie diabolique. Celle d'un autre monde._

_Chacun des jours de cette existence comme un coup de glaive en plus dans le corps. Lui qui aurait tant voulu que la musique cesse, une bonne fois pour toute. Chaque pas de plus dans le gouffre, note des enfers._

_Le Do était la douleur. Celle qui l'accompagnait constamment, à chacun de ses mouvements. La toute première, qu'il portait depuis enfant. Et la dernière, qui resterait avec lui à jamais. Jusqu'à sa mort. Le Ré était le chagrin, ami fidèle, père de chacune de ses sombres envies. Le Mi était la peur. Ombre de son ombre, l'englobant de sa lâcheté. Le faisant sursauter à chaque mouvement dans le noir, à chaque parole un peu trop forte. Le Fa était la honte. Celle qui l'éloignait des autres. Le faisait se sentir sale et souillé, intimidé par ses frères et sœurs. Le Sol était l'illusion. Celui qui le faisait monter haut dans la nuit, lorsqu'il rêvait délicieusement. Qui le rassurait. Sa lanterne dans la brume. Le La était l'amour. Celui qui restait, malgré tout. Peu présent, mais l'habitant tout de même. Celui qui le faisait aimer le monde, et qui l'avait appris à apprécier la beauté du ciel et des nuages._

_Le Si était la haine. Dernière de la longue liste. Amante, sœur et amie. Voyageuse passagère ou éternelle._

_C'était sa symphonie. Celle de son passé. Et, sans qu'il ne se mente, de son présent, et de son futur._

_Et un jour, l'illusion avait pris le pas. L'amour des autres l'avaient fait accepté, ainsi que la honte. Tous y goûtaient. Et il ne voulait pas être différent. Il voulait savoir. Savoir si c'était aussi magique..._

_L'héroïne avait parcouru un bon bout de chemin, avec ce compagnon d'infortune. Elle avait été déçue, lorsqu'il l'avait abandonné. Il était un client très fidèle, après tout, et ne manquait jamais un seul de leur rendez-vous..._

_Mais lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'elle avait provoqué chez son consommateur, même elle, perdu de sa saveur._

_Ce fut le tout dernier combat de la haine. Elle n'avait été que passagère, finalement. Et la drogue continuerait sans elle. A bord de ce bateau chaotique et houleux qu'était celui de la vie de ce jeune garçon perdu. Ce jeune garçon, qu'elle avait accueilli dans ses bras, vu grandir et s'épanouir._

_Elle lui offrit un tout nouvel ami, comme cadeau de départ._

_La vengeance._

_Elle était là, lorsqu'elle avait regardé son enfant, trop shooté pour se rendre compte, commettre l'irréparable. Elle avait utilisé ses yeux bleus limpides, déployant ses ailes pour le grand départ._

_Car après la vengeance, venait son pire ennemi: Le remord. Celui qui la tuait._

_Elle s'était sacrifiée, pour sauver ce jeune homme._

_Et dans un dernier rire noir, elle avait contemplée avec admiration l'humain prendre ce baril d'essence, pour le verser autour de cette maison qui les avaient recueilli. Elle l'avait admirée bloquer toutes les issues de secours, toutes les portes et fenêtres._

_Et craquer cette allumette._

_Le hurlement de douleur de ce vieux fou qui avait engendré son plus précieux ami la contentait encore._

_Le temps d'une nuit, elle était restée. Prenant dans ses bras imaginaire ce jeune garçon retrouvant doucement son état normal._

_Puis elle avait ouvert ses ailes en grand, déployant sa majestuosité. Et la note chaotique de cette longue et douloureuse musique s'était envolée, laissant ses frères et sœurs au creux de ce cœur en lambeaux, pour l'éternité._

_La symphonie était terminée._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu!<strong>_

_**Je remercie encore toutes celles et ceux qui mettent des reviews, ou follow, mettent en fav, etc. Vous êtes perfects!**_

_**Je ne sais pas du tout quand arrive le prochain chapitre. Je vais essayer avant lundi prochain, mais rien n'est moins sûr.**_

_**Une review? :)**_

_**A la prochaine!**_

_**Peace and Love. 'HippiqueAndYDeaLD**_


End file.
